Emily Dawn and her Adventures At Hogwarts
by Alex Tonks
Summary: Emily is accepted at Hogwarts. How weird will it be when she shows up for third year and seems to already know the-boy-who-lived? Pairings unknown. Full summary inside. Might become rated M later on.
1. Meeting the MalfoysEDITED

Summary: Emily is a shy girl with a freaky life. It gets even freakier when she gets accepted at Hogwarts. Especially when she s an American. How weird will it be when she shows up for third year and seems to already know the-boy-who-lived? Takes place in third year. Pairings unknown. May become rated M later on.

Warnings for this chapter: Mild cussing.  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. That is all J.K. Rowling s.

Emily POV:

Okay, as if my life could be any weirder. At the age of eleven, I had gotten two acceptance letters into two boarding schools. One in England and one in New York. Me, wanting to get away from my parents, picked the one in England. But no, whatever I want isn t important to my snobby, nosy parents. They wanted only the best for me. Meaning, they didn t want to spend the never ending money we have. I mean, _they_ have. I never get to see a dime.

My thirteenth birthday is arriving in September. September third to be exact. And for a birthday present my 'parents' (I highly doubt that they are even related to me. We are different. I hate my rich life, they love it. I really think that I was dropped off by aliens or something.) allowed me to pick which school I wanted to go to for the remainder of my school girl years. It all started on July thirty-first. They had called me down and presented me with a family of platinum blondes.

"So all my wishes have come true?! I m not related to you guys?" I asked with false hope and a pinch(ok, maybe a handful) of sarcasm. My mom gave me a look saying that was cute but not appropriate. I mouthed the words as she said them. "Now, now Emily. That's not appropriate for right now." I plopped down on the leather sofa and looked down at my ruby red nails.

"Sorry mom." Another look. "You know I want you to call me Mother in front of company." I faked an innocent look. "Well, I m sorry dear Mother. Shall we all join in the Parlor for a cup o' tea?" I said, in a mocking, English accent. "Enough. Now, these are the Malfoys. They have a son about your age that go to Hogwarts." My eyes widened and my eye brow raised as I heard this.

"Mother, I m only 12. You are already arranging a marriage for me?" My father piped up. "No. Far from it. Since you have endured two years at that hell-hole your mother calls a school," My eyes widened a second time this evening, for he never cusses. "We think that it would be better to send you to Hogwarts." My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

The man in the blonde family took this opportunity to talk. He had a permanent sneer and long straight blonde hair the length of my hair. "You will stay with my family until the term starts. After that, your parents would have moved and then you would stay with them. By the way, I m Lucius. This is my wife Narcissa," He gestured to the blond lady. "And my son, Draco." He then gestured towards mini-blonde boy. He, like his father, had a permanent sneer. But as he looked at me, his sneer changed to a glare.

For the first time since five minutes ago(that's a record for me. I never shut up.)I said the first thing that entered my mind. "Did you know that Draco is Latin for dragon?" My mother(I need to stop with this mother and father stuff) chuckled. "Emily is quite informed in Latin phrases and words." I smiled at her and walked to the stairs. "Um, Emily? We're not done here." I looked back my mom. "I know, I just want to go and pack." I feigned a small smile and started to walk up the stairs.

"Lucius, why doesn't Draco go and help her while we all go into the Lounge?" My heart froze and I grimaced at my shoes. I continued up the stairs and reached the top when I heard Lucius reply. "What a wonderful idea Amelia. Draco." I walked faster to my room. I entered and closed the door when I heard foot steps approaching my door. Not even bothering to knock, Draco entered. I grabbed my trunk and opened it. I started to place my clothes in it.

Draco just leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and spoke for the first time. "Don't you have house elves to do that?" I froze, his voice was as foul as his fath-dad's. I looked at him and took in his appearance. He was dressed in dress shoes and dress pants with a collared long sleeve shirt and a green and silver striped tie hung loosely. I finally looked at his face. He had a pointed face with cold grey eyes. His platinum blond hair was slicked back.

No. I replied, my temper short-fused. For some reason, he made me angry. I opened my closet and grabbed all of my skinny jeans, graphic t-shirts and left all the stuff that was pink and all my dresses. I threw all the clothes into my trunk and moved over to my drawers. I grabbed several pairs of multicolored ankle socks with two pairs of knee high socks.

One pair striped, one pair checkered. Threw them into the trunk. Grabbed all my bikini underwear and hid them well as I put them into the trunk. I guess I dropped one because Draco walked forward and bent over picking something up. He stood up and smirked. "Drop something?" He sneered, holding out his hand.

I looked down and saw my underwear. I snatched them and threw them into the trunk. Next was my bras. I made sure not to drop any and placed them into my trunk. I grabbed the photo next to my bed of me playing with a boy with round glasses, unkept hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead when we were 9. I placed that into the trunk only to have Draco grab it and start looking it over.

"Who's this?" He pointed to the boy. "That was my best friend growing up. I used to live next to him and his cousin in Surrey, England until we moved to the States when I was 10. He's a month or two older than me. Why?" Draco shook his head. I went for the photo but he wouldn't let go of it. "I mean, what's his name?" I finally grabbed the photo and put in into my trunk. As I attempted to close the trunk, I replied. "I don't remember. I think it was Harry. Harry something." I tried to sit on the trunk to close it and succeeded.

I went for my messenger bag that was from Hot Topic. It was black and the front flap had a bunny head with red eyes and it's two front arms. The bag part had it's tail and it back legs. I grabbed my zune, hand lotion, chap stick and digital camera. I walked into my bathroom to grab my make up bag which had my lip sticks, eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara. I had several of each so I wouldn't run out. I grabbed my female products and placed that into a bag with my make up bag. I turned to leave and jumped because Draco was standing right behind me. I pushed past him. As I did that, I inhaled his scent. It smelled like axe cologne. I smiled slightly and made an effort to pass him but he placed his left hand to stop me.

My heart skipped a beat. I looked up into his grey eyes. "Try to remember his last name." He ordered. I suddenly remembered that my bathroom bag on the counter. I went to grab it but he put his right hand to stop me. I was basically sandwiched between him and the wall. "I think his last name was Potter. Harry Potter. Why?" Draco glared and walked back to my door frame and leaned against it, looking out to the hall. "Hurry up will you." I made a mental note, 'Find out what his problem is.' "Bastard." I muttered.


	2. Dementors

Chapter 2

I own nothing. Bits of cussing here. A bit of sarcasm and mocking.

Emily POV:

After I finished packing, Draco helped me with my trunk as I grabbed my bathroom bag, broom, wand, and regular bag. As soon as I was downstairs, I was bombarded with hugs. Mostly from my mom. "Best of luck. Hope you get into Slytherin." I nodded, wishing the exact opposite. "Well, let's get going. Our flight leaves in an hour."

After saying goodbye to my parents, we had left to go to the airport. From there, we boarded a plane(big shocker there) that was supposed to be taking us to England. I had to sit next to Draco and I made the mistake of falling asleep. I was awakened by the pleasant calls of "Wake up, Dawn. We're there." and "Get up you lazy bum." I woke up and got off. From there we went to the 'Malfoy Manor' and they got a house elf to show me to my room.

The three weeks passed slowly. Who knew that the Malfoy family were such downers? We were at King's Cross station and to get to Platform 9 and three quarters, you had to walk through a wall.

"A solid wall? Am I the only one who sees that this is crazy?" Narcissa laughed. "Go on, watch Draco." Draco walked into the wall and disappeared. I must have looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Wow." Narcissa ushered me forward and I copied Draco. "Suh-weet!" I had reached the Platform.

"Now, get onto the train, Emily, dear. Lucius will take care of your luggage." I grabbed my regular messenger bag and boarded the train. I tried to get away from Draco but he seized me by my wrist and pulled me into a compartment with a pug-faced girl and two rather 'large' looking friends. "Emily, this is Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle." My eyes widened and I held back a laugh. "Think our names are funny?" Pansy the pug piped up. "No, just yours." I replied.

She scowled and sat back down when Draco held up his hand. "Sit with us. And be sure to stay away from Mudbloods like Granger." Pansy laughed. I remained standing. Without a word I left. "Where d'you think you're going?" I turned. "I'm going to find a compartment that I can have to myself." I turned and swiftly made my way to the back of the train. The last compartment with a few seats left had three kids my age and a Professor.

"Would it be alright if I sat here? I'm trying to get away from someone." The boy with glasses and a familiar looking scar looked up and I gasped. "Harry?" I asked. He nodded slowly, not remembering me. "It's me, Emily. Don't you remember? We used to play together when we were younger." He looked puzzled. "Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else?" I shook my head, grinning like an idiot. "No, I wouldn't mistake that scar for any other one."

Harry finally remembered. "Emma!" He jumped up and hugged me. "How are you?" Harry pulled away and opened his mouth to respond but the door slid open. "There you are, what are you doing hanging out here?" Malfoy appeared with his gang and Pansy the pug.

"Trying to get away from you. Now go away." I sat down next to a girl with slightly bushy light brown hair like my own. "I thought I told you to stay away from Mudbloods like her." He gestured to bushy haired girl. "Well obviously, I don't care what you told me. And I think that your idea of dirty blood and MY idea of dirty blood are different. Now run along and go play."

Malfoy smirked. "Well, then. I guess I have no choice than to tell your mother." I leaped up. "You wouldn't." He only smirked wider. I huffed. "Fine, you lead the way." But I had no intention on following him. As soon as he walked out, I closed and locked the door. He banged on the door. "Let me in." I pointed to my ears and shook my head. "I can't hear you." I said and then I drew the blinds.

Harry was laughing and I turned to find myself face to face with the bushy haired girl. She smiled. "I'm Hermione. And this is Ron." She gestured towards the red head and then she held out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Emily, call me Emma or Em." We all took our seats and the train started up. Ron spoke up. "That was really brave, the way you stood up to him like that." I nodded. "I had enough of him." I simply stated.

"So, are you and Hermione related?" I looked up. "No." We both replied at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh. "Really?" I nodded. The professor woke up and noticed us. "Oh, hello there." We all smiled and waved. "I think we woke him." I whispered to Harry. "No, no, I think it was about time I woke up." Professor said.

"Hey, I know you." I said to him. "Yes, I think you do. I'm surprised you even remember me, you were only six." His eyes swept over me. "You look so much like your mother. With your father's eyes." I mouthed the last part. "I know. I have heard that ever since I was," I counted on my fingers. "Seven. I think." He chuckled. "My name is Remus Lupin. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He had gotten up and went to walk out into the hall when he saw Draco waiting for me. "Damn." I muttered.

"Hello Professor." He said. "Hello there." Lupin replied, but then walked out of sight. "Will I need to buy pest repellent to make you go away?" Ron piped up. "Oooh! Can we watch him shrivel up and die?" I laughed. "Dawn, you wouldn't want me to owl your mother to tell her that you have been associating with a Mudblood now, would you?" I smiled up at him. "Honestly? I don't give a rat's ass. Now, if you're down bugging us, leave."

I gave him my best death glare. "Fine, you leave me no choice." He simply stated, looking taken back by my choice of words. "Just hope that you're in Slytherin."

"Is that your house?" I asked. He nodded gloatingly. "Then I hope I'm not in it." His smirk faded. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "We could throw insults back and forth until we're blue in the face, but I don't think you would want to waste the time you could be using to shag Pansy there." He glared at me then finally retreated. "You'll be sorry." I smiled. "Yeah, sorry that I ever met your ass."

I looked at Harry and Ron. They both had their mouths opened. "You want to attract flies?" I asked, leaning forward to close their mouths. As I touched Harry's chin, a shock went through me like I was just struck by lightening. I pulled back quickly. "Sorry." All of a sudden it got real cold and all the happiness was drowned from the compartment. The lights went out and I saw a hooded figure appear at the door. "Emma? You look pale." Hermione stated. The next thing I remember, was a woman screaming and blackness.


	3. Sorting

Chapter 3:

I don't own anything except for Emily and her family. Mild cussing.

Emily POV:

I woke up to Lupin looking at me. I looked up and saw that I fell out of my seat. Harry did the same I presume because he was on the floor, still passed out. "Here, eat this." Lupin handed me some chocolate. "Here, hand this to Harry when he comes to. I'm gonna go back up to the front and ask when we will be arriving." He handed some chocolate to Ron and then walked out. Harry woke up. "Wha' happened?" He asked groggily.

Hermione spoke up. "You passed out." Ron handed him the chocolate. "Here, mate. Lupin said to eat this. I guess it makes you feel better." I nodded while nibbling on the corners of my piece. Harry looked at me. "Did you hear a woman screaming?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads. I screamed out and raised my hand. "I did! I did!" Ron looked at me like I was crazy and whispered something to Hermione that sounded like "Never give her chocolate again."

"It got so cold and it felt like I would never be happy again." Harry stated. I nodded and shoved the whole piece of chocolate into my mouth. A red haired boy with his school robes on knocked on the door. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You might want to change into your robes." He then caught sight of me. "Who's this?" He asked rudely to Ron and pointed to me.

"This is Emily, the transfer student from the states." I nodded. "And who the hell are you?" I asked, with just as much rudeness. "I'm Percy. And I'm Head boy, so you should show me some respect." I held up my hands like I was being targeted. "I respect people who respect me back, buddy." Percy scowled and left. "He's Head boy? Are you sure that HB on his badge didn't stand for Humongous Bighead?" Ron laughed. "Percy is my brother. We all had to listen to him gloat about being Head boy." I nodded. Hermione helped me up while Ron helped Harry up.

Ron turned to me. "We'll leave so you two could change." Then they both left. Hermione locked the door and pulled the blinds. I grabbed my trunk from above and grabbed my robes. I changed then turned to Hermione, who was already done. I unlocked the door and pulled up the blinds. The train started to slow down then came to a complete halt.

Before leaving, I turned to Hermione. "What house are you, Harry and Ron in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Does my choice matter?" She nodded. We got off and I was met by giant man. "You Emily?" I nodded, scared out of my wits. "Follow me, yer suppose to ride with the firs' years." I nodded and turned to Hermione to see that Harry and Ron joined her. I waved good bye and walked off with the man. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Yeh can call me jus' Hagrid." I nodded. "Ok, just Hagrid." He gave a chuckle and told me I was going to be riding in the same boat as him.

We arrived to a big castle that I assumed was Hogwarts. I walked into the school, dripping wet. I had fallen off into the lake trying to get on the boat. We were met by a very strict looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall and I am your Transfiguration teacher. Now, where you will be sorted is in the Great Hall. There are four houses you could be sorted into; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now if you all would follow me– what is a third year like you doing in the group of first years?" I smiled innocently. "And more importantly, why are you dripping wet?" I smiled again. "I fell into the lake." A few first years laughed. "Well I'm glad that I entertained you earlier." I said to them.

"Well, follow me." She flicked her wand and I felt dry. "I'm sorry Emily, you're going to be sorted with the first years." I nodded. I walked into the Great Hall with all the short people and bent at my legs to try and fit in. I was still taller. I heard snickers and whispers among the students already seated. We arrived at an old hat sitting on a stool. The hat sang this weird song and then the strict woman started to read names off the list. I was the last one.

"Dawn, Emily." I walked up and looked at the hat. McGonagall lifted the hat and gestured for me to sit down. 'Gryffindor, gryffindor, gryffindor.' I chanted over and over in my head. The hat was placed over my head and fell over my eyes. "Ahh, this is a first. I have never had to sort a third year before." I continued the chant. "Are you sure you want to be placed there? You have so much potential in Slytherin." I continued the chant but I was screaming it in my head. "Well, alright then. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled the last word. I looked at the table who was cheering the most and skipped my way over there, with the hat still on my head. "Oops, sorry." I handed the hat back to McGonagall.

I joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy and a pair of twins. "Hello, I'm Fred." Said one. "No, he's George. I'm Fred." Said the other one. "No, I'm Fred." They continued on like this for about five minutes. "Alright! How about this? You're Gred," I pointed to the first one who had spoken up. "And you're Forge. How's that?" They nodded. "Good." All of a sudden, a very old looking man with a long, white beard stood up and started to talk.

"To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that fanged frisbees bought at Zonko's joke shop is prohibited as are many other things. He has a list in his office for any who care to read it.

"The forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone who doesn't want to die a very painful death." My eyes widened at this and I turned to Harry. "Is he serious?"

"He says that every year." I nodded and turned back to the old man. "We are pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." Everyone broke into applause. "Now, if you will turn your attention to the tables, our feast has now begun." Applause. He sat down and I turned to see that the whole table has been filled with a bunch of food.

"That was an interesting speech." I said, filling my plate with chicken and mashed potatoes. "That's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." I nodded. Soon after everyone has finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Prefects, led the first years to your house dormitories. Everyone, I hope you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts." All the food vanished and everyone stood up. Percy had started shouting. "First years, follow me." Then he turned to me. "That means you, too." I smiled sweetly. "Bite me, pinhead." And turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who was joined by another boy.

He had brown hair and spoke with a Scottish accent. "Harry, you're joining back up with the Quidditch team right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah. Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone." Harry lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "This is Emily. Emily, this is Oliver. He will show you to the Gryffindor common room." Harry pushed me towards him and then grabbed Ron and Hermione and left quickly. "How rude." I stated.

Oliver smiled. "So you're the Emily Harry has been talking about since first year?" I smiled. "I guess so." We started to walk out of the Great Hall. "Harry told me that you like Quidditch." I nodded. "Are you interested in playing chaser?" My eyes widened. "We just had a chaser that left last year. So would you like to try out?" I nodded, speechless. "Good. I will post the try out date on the board in the common room. See you." He left me out in the hall. He was a few feet away until I realized that I didn't know where to go.

"Wait! I don't know how to get back to the common room." I heard someone cough behind me. I turned to see a boy with dark brown hair. "I'm Seamus. I could show you to the common room." I nodded and accepted. "Thanks. I'm Emily." We started to walk. "We've never had a transfer student before." He had a heavy Irish accent. I nodded. "Are you Irish?" It was his turn to nod. "I have some Irish blood in me. On my mom's side." He smiled. "That's cool. Are you pure blood?" I shook my head. "I'm half. My dad's a muggle-born. What about you?" He smiled. "Me mam's a witch, me dad's a muggle. Interesting how things like that happen." I nodded. "I think most pure bloods are stuck up inbreeds." I said. He laughed. "Kind of like the Malfoys."

I felt angry. "Ooh! I hate him and his family." He looked shocked. "You know them?" I nodded and then told him about how I had to spend the last few weeks of my summer with them. We reached a fat lady. "Fortuna Major." Seamus said. The fat lady opened. "Wow. That must have been rough." I nodded. "It was." Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fire. I said good bye to Seamus and walked over. I slapped the back of Harry's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I plopped down in the middle of the couch. "For leaving me with Oliver. He didn't show me here." Ron spoke up. "Yeah, we kind of figured that when he showed up without you." I threw a pillow at him. Hermione came up behind me. "Emma, let me show you to your bed." She took me up and I saw that A bed had my luggage already there. "Thanks. I'm going to bed now." I said. I changed into my pajamas and fell into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	4. The Joyful Howler

Chapter 4:

Cussing, I don't own anything.

Emily POV:

I was being shaken awake by Hermione the next morning. "Come on, Emma. Breakfast starts in an hour. Harry and Ron are waiting for us." I got up and changed into my robes. I put on some thin eyeliner with a dark red eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag with my school books, wand, zune, and a small make up bag so I could touch up later in the day.

I walked downstairs and was met by Ron and Hermione bickering and Harry deep in thought. "What's wrong? Constipated?" I asked him, trying not to laugh. "No, no. I'm just– Hey!" I had burst into a fit of giggles. "Sorry. The way your face was. I couldn't pass up the chance. Sorry." I said, in between giggles. Hermione pulled me aside and we all started to walk down to breakfast. She explained all the teachers, the points for each house, how to win the house cup, when to wear the school robes, how to act, when to study, and all the subjects.

"Cool. One question."

"What?"

"When do we get our Schedules?"

"Today." I nodded. "You nod a lot." I nodded again. We finally reached the Great Hall and when we walked over to the Gryffindor table, Oliver tried to get me to sit with him. So did Seamus. I decided to sit in between Percy and a plump, shy looking boy. "Hi." I said to the plump boy. He jumped. "H-hi." I smiled and looked over at Percy. "Hey there Pinhead boy." Fred and George, who was sitting next to Harry across the table, spit into their cereal. "I don't think I disrespected you. So stop calling me Pinhead." I nodded. "How about pencildick?" Fred almost choked on his orange juice. "Well, I never met someone with manners the size of a thimble like you." I made a face. "And I never met someone with an ego the size of an morbidly obese elephant like you. Now we're even." Now it was George's turn to [almost] choke.

"Pass the orange juice please." I asked the plump boy. He handed me the orange juice. "Thanks. I'm Emily." His cheeks flushed red. "I-I'm Neville." I smiled and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Neville." He took my hand and I noticed his face flushed even more red. Professor McGonagall walked over and started to hand out our schedules. "Thank you professor." I said as I received mine. "Your welcome, Dawn." Percy spoke up. "I thought your name was Emily." I was looking at my schedule. I looked to see if McGonagall was around but she must have left.

"It is. Dawn is my last name. And what's yours, Little Dickie?" Ron almost spit out his pumpkin juice and burst up laughing. "Well I see that I'm getting nowhere with you." I smiled sweetly and finished my breakfast. "Oh, look. Here comes the owl post." I looked up to see a bunch of owls with packages and letters. I noticed the family owl, Tweety, flying towards me with a red letter. Tweety dropped it into my hands. I noticed my mom's hand writing.

I looked up and saw all my friends and Percy staring at me. "I'm not reading it out loud you gits." Ron shook his head. "That's a howler. We're gonna hear what it says anyway." I looked back down at the letter and then moved my gaze over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy smirking triumphantly. "Ooh, I'm gonna kill him." Percy followed my gaze. "Ignore him."

"I can't. He's the reason I have this howler." Neville spoke up. "You better open it soon. I ignored one from my gram once. It was horrible." I took a deep breath and opened the red envelope. Almost immediately, a loud voice that was my mother's, filled the hall.

"EMILY ELIZABETH DAWN!! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR, YOU NOT GETTING INTO SLYTHERIN?! YOU BEING RUDE TO LUCIUS' SON?! ASSOCIATING WITH MUGGLE-BORNS!? HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME!! IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER FROM DRACO SAYING THAT YOU'RE SPEAKING ILL OF HIM AND HIS FAMILY, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HOME!! YOU'RE HANGING ON A THREAD, EMILY!! ONE MORE INSULT THROWN AT DRACO, I WILL LOSE MY JOB!!! DON'T EVEN EXPECT ONE PRESENT FROM US FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!!!"

And with that, the letter tore itself up. I looked up at everybody and saw that the whole hall was quiet. I looked around and I met eyes filled with sympathy, shock and disgust(from the slytherins.) I looked back up at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. I looked back at Malfoy and he was smiling triumphantly. I looked down at the remains of the howler and felt eyes burning holes into my back.

"Damn hypocrite. My dad's a muggle-born. And what do I care if she gets fired? It's not like she even cares about it. She just keeps it for the feeling that she actually matters. I didn't even intend on going home for Christmas. Bitch." I finished my rant and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Percy's hand. "What are you doing, bighead?" Percy withdrew his hand and flushed a red colored. I looked at the other note that Tweety dropped. It was from my father.

'Emily, I hope this reached you before your mother's howler did. Whatever she put in isn't true. Please don't believe it. She's just upset because Malfoy didn't promote her. Don't take her howler to heart and just ignore whatever it said. I love you. Have fun in Gryffindor. Dad.'

I smiled and Hermione got up. "Here, let's get to Potions before Snape blows up." I nodded and got up from the table.

-Time skip-

We were in Potions and Snape was rambling on about something. He asked a question that did not register to my brain. Hermione's hand shot up and she looked like she really needed to pee. "Anyone?" I shot my hand up and started to imitate Hermione. "You know, Dawn?" I lowered my hand and smiled. "No, but Hermione does. You should pick her." I went back to doodling. "Very well. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Dawn." Then he said the correct answer and asked another question. Hermione raised her hand. "Anyone?" She was starting to get impatient. Her hand was waving like a palm tree in a hurricane.

"Yes, Granger?" She took a deep breath and began speaking very quickly. When she finished, "Ten more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." I mumbled under my breath. "Damn, what's shoved up your ass? Maybe it's your shampoo. That would explain your hair."

"Thank you, Dawn, for volunteering to clean out the cauldrons for detention on Friday night." My hand flew to my mouth. "Damn."

Next we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I drew out my wand as soon as I entered the DADA classroom. Everyone sat down and Lupin emerged from his office. "Books away, wands out, please." With a flick of his wand, the desks disappeared. Everyone stood up except for me. With another flick of his wand, the chairs disappeared and I fell down. "Sorry there Emily." I nodded as I got up.

"Today we will be studying boggarts. I managed to find one in this cupboard. Now if you'll–" He was interrupted by Snape rushing into the class with a potion. "Here you go Lupin." He sneered. "Ah, thank you Snape." Snape said some words insulting Neville and walked out. "Git." I mumbled as he passed me. He stopped for a moment then continued out the door. I turned to Hermione.

"I wonder what's in that potion Snape gave Lupin." She shrugged. "Maybe it was poison." I brain stormed. "No, Snape wouldn't stoop so low to murder to gain the DADA job."

"You never know."


	5. The Hippogriff

I own nothing. Cussing and sexual in-ur-endos(innuendos)

Chapter 5:

Emily POV:

Lupin's class was exciting. Neville's boggart was Snape and Ron's was a spider. I know how to torment Ron now. *Insert evil laugh*** **When it was my turn, the boggart didn't know what to turn into. It finally made its decision of becoming Chucky from child's play. Ever since I saw that movie when I was 6, I have hated dolls that size. I use to have one of those ally dolls and I swear at least once her eyes moved and followed me.

Anyway, on the way down the stairs, I ran into Malfoy and his cronies. "That was some howler you got, Dawn." His cronies laughed or more like grunted. "Yeah, too bad I didn't care." I shot back at him. His smirk fell and he gestured to his cronies and walked off. "Git." I continued to walk down the stairs and ran into Neville. "H-hi, Emily." I smiled. "Hey Neville. How are you?" His face flushed. "Good. And you?"

"Perfect." Note the sarcasm. "What happened?" I shook my head. "Just stupid Malfoy being a git." We walked together. "Hey, what's your next class?" I asked him. He fumbled for his schedule. "Um, Care of Magical Creatures. You?" I smiled. "Same. Want to walk together?" His face turned cherry red but

he nodded.

"Um, so Emily. How-how do you like it here so far?" My eyes widened and I smiled so wide that I must look like the Cheshire cat. "I love it here. It's so amazing. And I'm away from my parents." Neville started to fiddle with a hanging string on his robes. "Do you-um, um." He looked up at me. I had an eager face on and he looked scared. "Nevermind." He picked up his walking pace and tried to get away from me. I quickly caught up with him.

"What is it?" I asked while walking backwards. "Nothing. Just forget it." He didn't look me in the eyes as he said this. "Come on, you can tell me." I tripped over something and fell on my back. "Hey Dawn! What cha doin' hangin out with Longbottom!?" I heard Goyle's familiar grunt. Neville held out a hand and I took it, not looking at his face. What I missed on his face was a load of concern and admire.

"You ok?" He asked as I got up. "Yeah."

"Hey Dawn! Maybe you didn't here us the first time! What are you doin' hanging out with him?" Crabbe spoke up. I turned around and grabbed Neville's hand. "Let's go." And pulled him along down the Hagrid's hut, ignoring the wolf whistles from Crabbe and Goyle. When we got there, Professor Hagrid had an extra book for me. And it had teeth. "Uh-" Draco was up ahead of us and I figured that his cronies back there had made him go alone.

Draco spoke up. "And how exactly are we going to open these bloody things?"

"Now now, all yeh haff to do is stroke the book's binding."

Malfoy started to stroke the binding and the book purred. Neville and I were just walking by him and I said with a straight face. "Oh yeah. Stroke it, Draco. Stroke it." I bust into a fit of giggles as I retrieved my 'book' and opened it.

"Today we have a hippogriff. His name is Buckbeak. Now there is somethin' you all should now. Hippogriffs are easily insulted. The las' thing you ever want to do is insult a hippogriff. Now who wants to volunteer to pet him?" Everyone except me and Harry stepped back. Harry didn't seem to notice everyone behind him just offered him for bait. We looked at each other. "Ladies first." I smiled. "No, no. You should go first. It's better if it hurts you first." he laughed. "Gee, thanks." Hagrid spoke up. "There is no reason why both of you shouldn't go. Now come on, approach slowly. Now, bow to him, remaining eye contact. If he bows back, then yeh good. But if he doesn't. Well, then back away."

We bowed to Buckbeak and he almost instantly bowed back. "Good, good. Now come on and give him a pat on the beak." We did so. "Good. Now." He lifted Harry up onto Buckbeak's back. "Wha-no-Hagrid!" I started to laugh at him. "Ha ha." Hagrid then lifted me up onto it's back. "Hey!" I was sitted right behind Harry. "Ha. Serves you right." I pinched him.

Hagrid told us not to pull any of 'Beaky's' feathers and slapped him on the ass to get him going. I screamed and clung onto Harry for dear life. "Come on, loosen your grip, Emma. That hurts." I loosened up a little but still hung on to him tight. I buried my face into his shoulder and decided to think about when we used to hang out when we were younger. I thought back to when we first met. We were both 5 and the only reason I met him was because His Uncle didn't lock him into his 'room.'

-Flashback-

I was playing out in the front yard with Dudley. He was rude to me but our parents made us play together. I didn't even know Harry lived there at the time. Dudley took one of my toys and I started to cry. Harry, I guess sneaked out of his 'room' and saw what happened. "Give it back to her, Dudley." Dudley scowled at him and continued playing with it. I can't remember what toy it was.

"What are you gonna do about it Potter?" I saw a bee behind Dudley's fat neck and I swatted at it. It got agitated and stung Dudley's big fat neck. He dropped the toy and ran into the house screaming "Mummy!" I smiled and grabbed my toy. I started to play with it again and Harry came over to me. "Sorry about Dudley." I sniffed.

"S'alright. I'm Emily." Harry smiled and sat down next to me. "I'm Harry."

"I never knew you lived here."

"They don't want people to know about me." I nodded. "That's sad." He nodded and played with me.

-End Flashback-

Ever since then, we were best friends till I moved. We even shared our first kiss when we were 7. I think my mom might have gotten a picture of that, but I can't remember. I noticed how much he has changed in 4 years. He's gotten taller, he's built up some muscle from what I can feel, he's gotten more mature and he's gotten cuter. Hell, maybe even hotter. But other than that, he's still the same. We landed and even clapped and cheered except for Malfoy and his trolls.

I didn't even notice I was still hanging onto Harry till he said something. "Oh, sorry." I muttered, getting off of Buckbeak. We walked into the crowd. I heard Malfoy. "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute." Then Hagrid yelled. "Draco! Don't." I turned to see Malfoy holding his arm and crying out. "He's killed me, he's killed me." It looked quite funny but I felt bad for him. A little bit.

I walked forward and kneeled beside him. I looked at his arm. "It's nothing more than a scratch you big baby." I stood up and nudged his leg with the toe of my shoe. I walked away and took my place beside Neville. I looked over at Harry and found that he was looking at me. I saw something in his eyes. And that's when I realized, I have feelings for my best friend.


	6. Neville

I own nothing.

Cussing and some other sexual innuendos

Chapter 6:

Emily POV:

Oh man. I can't believe it. I have feelings other than friendship for Harry Potter. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me. I saw it in his eyes. I was walking with Hermione, Ron and Harry to lunch as I thought about this. But isn't thirteen too young to have feelings like this? And I'm not really thirteen yet. I'm still twelve. But only for another day. I could jump for joy.

"So, Emma. I was thinking. Since it's your birthday tomorrow, why don't we all have a little party for you in the common room?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't want you all to go through all that trouble just because it's my birthday. I don't care. Really." She opened her mouth to say something.

"And before you say anything, I'll just be happy with you, Harry, and Ron. And if you get me a present, I just want something that came from the heart. Say, a handmade card or a card with a heartfelt message in it. Okay?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Alright. If that's all you want." I nodded.

"Good."

We reached the Great Hall and I took my seat next to Neville and Percy.

"Hey Percy, hey Neville." Neville turned red and Percy looked at me in bewilderment.

"What? No insults."

"Unless you want them." Percy said nothing else on the subject.

I ate in silence as I wondered what I was going to do regarding Harry. Maybe I could try to push them aside by getting a boyfriend. Who's not Harry. That'll be fun. Who wants a girlfriend like me? I'm ugly. And I could probably beat every guy in here in a wrestling match. Except for that one boy who looks like he's half troll. I turned to Neville.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" He turned red and continued eating.

"It's nothing." I just nodded and turned back to my food.

"I was going to ask you if you had a boyfriend." He said all in one breath. I heard him loud and clear though.

"Well, no. I don't. Why?"

"No reason."

"Is that all?"

He turned bright red again and nodded.

-Time skip-

After lunch was over, we had History of Magic. I held Neville back and made sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Why did you want to know if I had a boyfriend?" He turned bright red and looked at his shoes.

A thought came to me, Neville was sweet, shy, and a bit cute. Why don't I ask him to be my boyfriend?

"Neville, do you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head no.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" I had some trouble getting out this last word. He immeadiately looked up and I saw his eyes fill with joy.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Well, I'd love to." I smiled.

"Good. Want to walk to History of Magic together?"

He smiled and nodded. We started walking. As we walked, we talked. About our favorites, our families, and everything else. I noticed he didn't mention his parents or why he lived with his grandmother.

"I have one question. Why haven't you said anything about your parents?"

He flushed and looked down. When he looked back up, I saw sadness in his eyes.

"When I was a baby, Bellatrix LeStrange tortured my parents using the Cruciatus Curse. They suffered some permanent damage and reside in St. Mungos."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He nodded.

"It's okay. My gram says I should me proud. They didn't give up any information that she wanted." I grabbed his hand.

"I really don't know what to say." He flushed a brighter red and we walked into Professor Binns' classroom. He didn't even realize that we were late. We took our seats and I started to think about Neville.

He's a good guy. He didn't deserve what that bitch did to his parents. I bet they'd be proud of him. From what he's told me, he loves herbology. Maybe I'm wrong, using him like this. But I do have a little bit of a kindergarten crush on him. Maybe this could turn into something long-term. Who knows?

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Sorry that my chapters are somewhat short. Later readers.**


	7. Uh oh

Chapter 7:

I own nothing  
Several jokingly(?) mentions to butt rape

Emily POV:

It's been a week since I asked Neville to be my boyfriend. The feelings for Harry are still there, just not as bad. Everyone now knows that we are dating and I have gotten unwanted attention and ridicule from, oh let's say, Malfoy and his gang. It's everyday, 'Hey Dawn, where's your boyfriend?' and 'How could you date Longbottom?' or 'Eww, it's the love-bugs.' that last one from Pansy. They're all getting on my nerves.

Anyway, all we've done is hold hands and hug. He's really shy to do anything else. Hermione keeps trying to get me to spill about why I'm going out with Neville.

"I told you. I like him. He's cute, shy, funny, smart." Hermione huffed.

"How can he be funny if he's shy?"

"Well, he's funny around me. Now, would you leave me alone? I'm trying to study." I looked back down at the book I had in front of me. Hermione grabbed the book.

"Hey!"

"I know you well enough to know that you're like Harry and Ron. You don't study." I crossed my arms.

"Says who?"

"You. Just last Thursday you said you don't study."

"Damn. Fine, I'll tell you. The reason I'm going out with Neville is because I'm trying to get rid of my feelings for Harry." She gasped.

"You're using him?!"

"Shh!" I looked around the library to make sure no one over heard.

"No. Yes, I don't know. But I've grown to have feelings for him. Hermione, you can't tell anyone about this." She nodded.  
"Good. Now, let's get back to studying."

-Time skip two weeks-

I was walking with Hermione talking about Snape's essay on werewolves he assigned us when he substituted for Lupin. I saw Neville and I bid farewell to Hermione. I ran after him.

"Hey." I said when I reached him. He didn't even acknowledge me. I put my hand on his arm but he shook it off.

"What's wrong? Neville?"

"Don't talk to me." He said, barely above a whisper.

"What? Neville, tell me what's wrong. Please?" I tried to rest my hand on his shoulder again but he just shook it off. Again.

"I said don't talk to me." He said, a bit louder. I stopped walking beside him and watched him as he walked away. He didn't even look back. Hermione came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? Emma?" I turned towards her.  
"Did you tell anyone about what we talked about in the library?" her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No. Why? Do you think he knows?" I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I choked back a sob.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Hermione nodded.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." I chuckled.

"Of course." She smiled a sad smile and walked in the direction of the library. I turned and walked the opposite way. Does he know? How did he find out? Did he overhear us? What if someone told him? What if Hermione told him? No, she wouldn't do that. She's my friend, she wouldn't betray me like that. Would she?

I walked out to the stone hedge in the front of the entrance. I saw a flash of robes go behind one of them. I took out my wand and slowly approached them. I peeked around the stone to see no one.

"Are you spying on me?" Neville wondered behind me. I jumped, turned around and tripped. I fell right on my back.

"Lovely. Do you like scaring girls?" I asked, humorous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to clear my head. You?" I replied, getting up from the ground and brushing myself off.

"Wanted fresh air."

"So you're talking to me now?" No answer.

"Why did you run off like that?" Still no answer.

"Did I do something?" He scoffed.

"Other then use me? No."

"I'm not using you. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you told Hermione that in the library."

"You were listening in?" He shook his head and looked away.

"No, Malfoy was. And he told me everything that you talked about."

"And you believed him?! Neville!"

"What?! It's the truth isn't it? You're using me to get over your feelings for Harry. Is that right?!" Tears rolled down his face.

"Neville. He didn't tell you everything." I took a step towards him only for him to take a step back.

"Yes, I was. But I do have feelings for you. Believe me Neville. I would never want you to think that I never wanted a relationship with you. These past three weeks have been the best in my life. Even with a murderer on the loose." I grabbed his hand. "Neville. Look at me. Look in my eyes. Do you believe me?" He looked up into my eyes as I asked him to. His gaze softened. He nodded.

"Yes. I do believe you." His voice shook with every word.

I pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I didn't notice I was crying till we pulled away. I noticed that there was water stain on his robes. I laughed.

"I'm really sorry about that." He noticed and laughed. I hugged him again. When I pulled away, I kissed his cheek.

"Let's go back up to the castle."

We walked up the the Gryffindor common room but when we got there, there was a whole crowd of people. Percy was pushing his way through.

"Out of the way, out of the way. I'm head boy!" He pushed past me and I tripped him. He fell to the stairs.

"Haven't you ever heard of manners?"

"Haven't you ever heard of excuse me?" I shot back with the same rude voice he used. He got up and we had a small staring contest.

Peeves had come up the stairs along with Filch, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

"Oh, professorhead! It's terrible. Sirius Black came up wanting in but Fat lady wouldn't let him in without the password so he went berserk!" Everyone gasped as Peeves said this. Neville wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Argus, Minerva, search every painting for the Fat lady."

"Too late. She's up there." Peeves pointed to a picture with Giraffes and everyone saw the Fat lady hiding behind a rock.

"Minerva, please round up all the students and have them all sleep in the Great Hall. Argus, alert the other heads of houses." McGonagall gestured for everyone to follow her and Filch ran off to alert all the other teachers. Neville and I turned around and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. We joined up with them.

-Time skip-

I was in a sleeping bag between Neville and Hermione.

"Why do you think that Sirius Black wanted in to the Gryffindor tower?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's a vampire and wanted to feed off our luscious flesh." I made a clawing motion at my neck with a look of terror on my face. Hermione laughed.

"No, Harry told me that Ron's dad told him that Sirius Black had been mumbling in his sleep at Azkaban 'He's at Hogwarts, He's at Hogwarts.' I reckon he's after Harry. That's also what Mr. Weasley told him."

"Lovely, now let's have cake. Well, that sucks. Maybe Sirius wants to butt rape Harry." Harry seemed to be listening in.

"Hey! I heard that." I went on like I didn't hear him. Hermione was giggling non-stop.

"Or maybe he wants to butt rape Ron. Or his mouse, Scabby." Ron was listening in too.

"Hey! And Scabbers is not a mouse, he's a rat."

"Well, maybe he just wants to butt rape the rat. Ron's too whiny." Hermione's giggling turned into hysterical laughter. I mimicked Ron.

"'Ow, it hurts. Please stop. Wait, I like that.'" Harry burst into laughter. Neville did too.

"Ron would probably wake everyone else up and then ask them all to join in." Percy came over.

"What is all this about?"

"Oh, we're just saying how you like to butt rape little first year slytherins." I said with an innocent look on my face. He turned bright red. Ron joined in with the laughing people. I, however, kept a straight face as I continued. Percy gave me a look that said 'how did you know?!' and stormed off.

"Anyway, maybe Ron was already butt raped. He has as much mood swings as a pregnant woman. But he's not a woman." Hermione piped in.

"I have my doubts." Everyone except Ron laughed. Percy said over everyone.

"Alright, lights out! No more talking!" He started to make his 'rounds.'

"Pig head." I mumbled under my breath as he reached us.

He stopped for a moment then kicked my sleeping bag. I drew in a sharp breath as his foot hit my side.

"My bad." It wasn't Percy who said that though. I looked up and saw Marcus Flint. Uh oh.

* * *

**Hey readers. I know alot of you are hoping for Emily/Harry. Not sure if that's going to happen. I don't have this whole story planned out yet. I go along with the ideas that pop into my head as I write. I do know that I'm going to stay with the plots except I'm not gonna let certain characters die. ;) So R&R and you'll earn faster updates and cybercake. =D**


	8. The kiss

Chapter 8:

I own nothing

Emily POV:

I woke up and noticed that I was one of the only ones awake. I thought about last night and what happened. I rolled over to my right side and took in a sharp breath when I felt pain there. Then I remembered, last night I made a new enemy, Marcus Flint. The Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch Captain. He was one guy I did NOT want to mess with. Oh well, what's done is done.

I looked around and saw that Neville was awake and he was staring straight at me. He had his arm outstretched and his palm facing up. I reached towards his hand with mine and they both intertwined.

"Morning." He whispered, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Morning." I tried to hide a yawn, but I didn't succeed.

"So, where did you get this confidence?"

"I dunno, just came to me over night. You brought it out in me." He replied with a small smile.

The teachers walked in and I pretended to be asleep, so did Neville. I heard Dumbledore say something to the prefects, heads of houses, and the head boy and girl. I heard foot steps approach us and they stopped when they reached my sleeping bag. I heard Snape's ugly voice.

"Aw. Young love, how- sickening. Flint wake them up." Next came Flint's voice.

"Yes, professor." I heard footsteps walk the opposite way and then I felt a pressure on my left wrist right where it joins my hand, the one that Neville held.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered into my ear, so close that I felt his rancid breath on my neck. He put pressure on his foot and I heard a sickening crack. I yelped and drew back my hand.

The pain was so bad that I felt like I was going to pass out. And I did.

-Time skip-

I woke up in the hospital wing with my left hand in a cast from the crook of my elbow, down to my hand where it fitted like arm warmers. Neville was holding my right hand and Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. When I saw Snape, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think we should wake her?" I heard McGonagall's frantic voice.

"No, let's let her sleep." Dumbledore.

"Well, we all know that she had done enough of that in the Great Hall." Snake-I mean Snape.

I heard several sets of footsteps walking away and I shot my eyes open. I turned to Neville.

"You okay?" I nodded. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in.

"Okay darling, you are ready to go if you want."

Without a word, I got up and left. Neville followed.

"Emma?" I turned towards him and embraced him in a hug. It took him a moment but soon enough, he hugged back. I sighed.

"I don't deserve you." I pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, hoping he would get the hint and do the same. He did. My lips slowly parted and-

(A/N: HA! As if I would stop there. I hate cliffhangers like that. Anyway, back to the story.)

And we kissed. He was so soft and gentle. I could tell he had never done this before. He didn't seem to know where to put his hands. I grabbed one and placed it on my hip. Then I grabbed the other and placed it on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and his one hand moved to the small of my back. When we pulled away, he was panting.

"Gah! I forgot to breathe!" I laughed.

"You should have breathed through your nose."

"But that's hard."

"You do it every day."

"Yeah, but I don't do it every day with a beautiful girl kissing me." I blushed.

"Did you just blush?" He seemed amused.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come on, let's get up to the common room." He walked forward and took my waist. We walked all the way up to the common room like that.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short update and for any grammatical(??) errors. I think I might skip to the summer before 4th year if that's alright. Now I have a small...favor. Read & Review please. More reviews will bring faster updates and longer chapters. Now I have a samll hint for all my fellow reader; in the next chapter(promise) there will be a big twist, like huge twist, bigger than Percy's ego twist. Thanks for reading.**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry this isn't an actual update. I am sorry to say that I won't be able to update much with school starting tomorrow and everything. ****I hope that you won't be mad with me. Sorry about this.**

**~Lex**

**PS, reviews for the story are highly appreciated.**

**PSS, I know how people don't like these Author's notes so I made it super short. ;D**


	10. Those Three Little Words

Chapter 9:

Cussing and a little OOCness.  
I own nothing!

Emily's POV:

Neville and I walked into the common room, hand in hand, to see Professor McGonagall sitting on the couch. Hermione was sitting next to her looking around the common room. When she saw me, she muttered something to McGonagall and they both stood up swiftly.

"Dawn, follow me." I said bye to Neville and followed Hermione and McGonagall out. She was walking us to what I guessed was the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle moved and we walked up the stairs right into Dubledore's office.

"Ahh, Minerva. I see you brought Miss Dawn and Miss Granger. Please sit down." With a flick of his wand, three chairs appeared. We took our seats and Dumbledore started.

"Now, I assume that you are wondering why you're here. Well, let me begin. Hermione, You were born in September, yes?" Hermione nodded. "Same with you Emily, yes?" I nodded. "Good. Have you ever wondered why you're not like your parents, Emily?" I nodded.

"I always thought that I was dropped by aliens on their doorstep. Why?"

"I have news for you both. I assume that you don't have any siblings." We both nodded. "Ahh, than that will change in a matter of minutes. Emily, you aren't Emily Elizabeth Dawn anymore, you are Emily Elizabeth Granger." He put emphasis on Granger. I looked at Hermione.

"Does that mean we are sisters?" She asked, still looking at me.

"Yes, Twin sisters to be exact."

"That would explain why Ron thought we were related. But, does that mean I'm a muggle-born too? I thought that was rare, muggle-born siblings." Dumbledore smiled and a small twinkle in his eye appeared.

"Not all that rare. And I bet why you are wondering why one has perfectly straight hair and hazel eyes," He pointed to me. "And one has curly hair and brown eyes." He pointed to Hermione. I looked into her eyes to see that they are a perfect shade of brown opposed to my light hazel eyes to match my hair.

"Amazing." We both mumbled. I turned back to Dumbledore.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore nodded and stood up from behind his desk.

"Minerva, would you please escort them back to the Gryffindor tower?" McGonagall nodded and stood up. We followed her out and we all ascended the staircases. Hermione and I walked in step with each other.

McGonagall stopped in front of the portrait and said the password. She ushered us inside and we saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Fred, George and Percy waiting up for us. As soon as one saw us, we were ambushed by them all. We were pelted with questions like 'What'd they want?' and 'Are you in trouble?' One from Percy was extremely aggregating. It was 'What'd you do to lose us points?' His tone was rather harsh. I looked at him for a moment before I pinched him right on his arm where it meets his torso. He brushed my hand away and moved a few steps away.

"Calm down! My goodness, you are all like a pack of wild animals. Hermione, you tell them." I left her to be ambushed by everyone but one person. Neville was waiting patiently in front of the fire. I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey." His tone sounded quiet and exhausted.

"Did you wait up for me?" He just replied with a nodded intercepted my a yawn.

"You didn't have to do that. Now, get upstairs and get some sleep. We have double potions tomorrow first thing." I kissed him and he walked up sluggishly. I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" Was all I had to say.

"I knew you two were related!" Ron bellowed.

"We've got another set of twins!" Fred and George whooped.

"Let's just hope they're not like you two." Percy of course.

"Wow. I would have never thought it." Ginny. By now all the Weasley's had said something.

"No wonder you two look alike." Seamus said. The only one who didn't say anything was staring at me with a mix of awe, confusion, and something I didn't really register. Jealously maybe?

"Nothing from you?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Nice choice of words. Now, if you all will let me pass up to the girls' dorms alive, I will be going to bed." I walked past all the amused people and walked up the stairway to the girls' dormitories. I stopped at the door when I heard Harry.

"Yeah, to bed with Neville." I froze and turned out to face him from the little alcove/balcony between the girls and boys dorms.

"What d'you mean by that, mate?" I asked, my voice sounding harsh with a hint of hurt.

"Nothing. Just good night." I looked him thoroughly and bit cheek.

"No, not nothing. Do you have a problem with me and Neville?" I walked back down the stairs as I asked this.

"Of course not, if he's what you like."

"What I like?! Oh, you've got some nerve speaking about him to me like that."

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it? Hex me?"

I walked up to him and shoved him a bit.

"Shove off, Potter."

"Oh, so we're on a last name basis now, Granger? Tell me, how is it to think you're a halfblood then find out you're muggle-born?" Hermione looked like she was ready to hex Harry and cry at the same time.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were one of those families who thought they were better than anyone else right? You mom practically ran the house, am I correct?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason your mom didn't show you any sign of affection,-"

"Shut up." He continued though.

"-Was because you're a muggle-born. She knew, your dad knew, but you always thought you were halfblood."

"Shut your mouth. You have no idea what your talking about."

"So all this time, you were just a flithy little mudblood." He said with such fierce, it shocked him. Everyone froze, especially Hermione and Ron. His hand flew to his mouth as soon as the word was out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just-"

"Slipped out? Yeah right, you're just mad that I'm dating Neville. Is that it?" No words denying it.

"You're no better than Malfoy." I walked up to the girls' dorm and crashed on my bed, tears spilling over.

* * *

**A/N: ooh! Bits of angst in there. I had to do that, it will come to be very important later in the story in about the end of third year or fourth year. Lots of angst coming up in the next chapters, here's a little preview:**

_Hermione and I were walking down to breakfast. We saw Harry waiting and we both just shoved past him. We walked down and sat at our usual places. The owl posts came and dropped an emerald green envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and read the single word. 'Mudblood.'__ I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring at me with such an intensity in his eye. I looked over at Harry who was staring at me. I flipped him off and stared down at my cereal, suddenly not feeling very hungry._

**Well, there's the small sneak preview. Hope that'll hold you over till tomorrow. I didn't realise that the second ending line to the chapter was part of the memory in the 7th book from Snape's memory. So credit is givin to the author for that quote. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if I get more than seven reviews, from different people, I will make Harry make up with Emily and Hermione faster. So read, review, and enjoy. Remember, more reviews, longer updates. I will end this A/N here now because it's getting too long. Till later!**


	11. The apologiesEDITED

Chapter 10:

This is a really on the edge of your seat chapter and it has some lovely moments that you all have been waiting for. A bit OOCness.

I own nothing!!

Cussing and violence.

Emily POV:

Hermione gently shook me awake.

"Wake up sis, time for breakfast." I groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, now is that any way to greet your OLDER twin sister?"

"Ok, so before I had you hanging over my head that I need to study more and now your gonna hold it against me that I'm your little sister. It's just a three hours difference, Puff. Don't flip about it." I had started to call her puff. Mostly because of her fluffy personality, and her hair. I got out of bed and hugged her. "But I am glad that I have you as a sister. I would rather be a muggle-born than a halfblood anyway. Harry can go suck some strangers cock-a-doodler-do."

Hermione just laughed at that. I quickly got dressed and before I walked out the door, I noticed that my robes were kind of on backwards.

"Oops." And there was Hermione laughing her ass off while I switched them around. We walked down into the common room and met Harry half way. We both shoved past him and he said something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I whirled around and Hermione was trying to pull me back by my arm.

"You didn't mean to? Haven't you ever heard of a thing called 'think before you speak?' What about 'Treat others the way you want to be treated?' How would you feel if I got so mad at you and called you a 'filthy half-blood?' Do us both a favor, and leave us alone." I turned around and started to storm towards the portrait.

"Look if that's the way you want it, fine! I'm trying to apologize to you Emma--" I whirled back around.

"DON'T call me Emma. Only my FRIENDS can call me that. You're no friend of mine." We had a little staring contest and Hermione kept pulling on my arm. I ignored the tugs and continued.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE."

"FINE!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" Hermione shouted at both of us, we both froze. She had never raised her voice at either one of us. "This is ridiculous! Emma, he's your best friend. And he's trying to apologize to you. And Harry, you shouldn't have said that in the first place. Think before you speak, like she said. I don't think she'll forgive you anytime soon,"

"SOON? How about I won't forgive him ever?!" I yelled but she just ignored me.

"Just keep working on it."

"Haven't you forgotton? He called me a 'mu-that thing. We're BOTH muggle-borns."

"Yes, but I forgive him."

"Unbelievable." I then rounded on Harry. "Look, don't look at me, talk to me, talk about me, or even think about me. Our friendship is over with and if you so much breathe my name, you will have another scar to add to that one. Got it, fucknut?" I turned around and started to walk towards the portrait again and got stopped once more.

"Fucknut? Is that the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch Emily."

"Me?! Losing my touch, yeah right! You have some nerve, to keep going on like this. Do you have a death wish or something, because that's the vibe I'm getting." I stormed right up to him and now Neville had joined in, trying to pull me back.

Up close like this with his warm breath blowing down at me like a summer breeze at the beach, was amazing. He towered over me a good four or five inches.

"Don't mess with me Potter, or you will be sent to the hospital wing faster than you can say 'Oops.'"

"Nice one Granger. Think of that yourself?"

"Fuck off Potty."

"Come up here and say that to my face."

"No, I don't think I will. You know why? Because you're going to come down here." And then I kneed him in the groin, as hard as I could. He buckled over and groaned. I walked back to the portrait and stormed right through it, with Neville and Hermione behind. They fell into step with me as we walked down.

"You know, now that Potter and I have this little 'thing' going on, I won't have to muster up fights to start with Malfoy."

"Yeah, but you know now that Malfoy knows we're muggle-born sisters, he's going to have a ball."

"Have it, host it, whatever. But if Potter wants a dance, then we'll dance. Real hard but smooth." We walked into the Great Hall and sat down in our usual spots. The owl post arrived and there was two letters. One with no address, just my name and the other was from Mrs. and Mr. Granger. Or my new parents.

I opened the emerald envelope first, knowing it had to be a slytherin. Inside was one word and that one word was 'Mudblood' written in curse ink. I looked over at Malfoy and he was scowling at me. What's new? I opened the second one.

'Dear Emily,

We hope that this has reached you in time so you could hear is from us. Owl post is extremely different from regular postage. So, you are not Emily Dawn as you have thought, you are Emily Granger, our daughter. The story is actually ironic because it's sounds like it only happens in movies but this really happened. We didn't find out that Hermione had a younger twin sister till recently. When your mom was pregnant, she had a hard time passing Hermione and fathers weren't aloud in the delivery room yet. She passed out right after she had Hermione and then you came along three hours later. The doctors overheard us talking about how are we going to afford Hermione alone and they put you in an adoptive agency. We hope that you understand this and that you may be coming home for the holiday's with Hermione. We love you even though we have never met you before and hope to see you over the holidays. Love, Mom and Dad.'

I showed both letters to Hermione and I guess I looked like a four year old on Christmas morning because she told me to calm down. I looked around the Great Hall and saw Harry staring at me with sadness, but that soon turned to hatred when I looked at him. My smile fell and I looked down at my cereal. Even though I was just ecstatic a moment ago, I felt sad and didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

I turned to Hermione.

"I think I'm going back up to the common room."

"What? Why!? We have double potions in a half hour."

"Well, tell him I'm not feeling well and that I'm in the Gryffindor tower sleeping it off. Please Hermione. You owe me."

"How?"  
"I don't know but I'll owe you after this. Please, please, please, please, please?!"

"Oh alright already. Fine, but you'll owe me big time after this." I nodded and hugged her.

I bounced up and practically ran back to the Gryffindor common room. I reached sir cadogan or whatever the hell his name is and yelled the password. I raced inside and fell onto the couch, tears threatening to spill. I sobbed silently into the couch cushion and was oblivious to the fact that someone had entered the common room. Even more oblivious that that person was Harry.

"Emily? Are you sleeping?" I didn't do anything. "I'm really and truly sorry for what I said. I just wasn't thinking. And I guess you're right, I am mad that you're going out with Neville. You're like a sister to me and I just don't want to see you get hurt. Not that Neville would hurt you or anything. Look, I'll leave you alone now."

I looked up just as he turned around.

"I wasn't asleep. And I heard every word you said." He stopped and turned around. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and almost ran over to me. My eyes were red and puffy and full of tears as well. I looked everywhere but at him when I spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry about all the insults I threw at you and I'm sorry for not believing you when you said Sorry the first few times. I screwed up, big time, and- if you don't want to be friends, that's fine." I sniffed after I said this and finally looked into his eyes. He was actually smiling and chuckling to himself.

"I'm glad you find this funny." I snapped. His eyes softened and his smile disappeared.

"No, no. That's not what it meant. I just remembered the last time you cried in front of me. We were both eight and your hamster just died. You weren't crying about it until we were watching tv together and you saw a commercial for hamster food. You just started to bawl. I think that was the last time you let me see you cry. You didn't even cry when you moved away."

"Well, that's because I thought you would call me you jerk." I slapped his chest and laughed.

"Well, remember we had our first kiss together." I gave him a puzzled look. I tried to rack my brain, trying to find the memory.

"We did, I swear it! We were playing in the sprinklers and you saw your parents kiss. Just a peck on the lips was all. And you said that you always wanted to try that, then it just happened. We were six I think." I nodded my head, suddenly remembering.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I can't believe you didn't forget that."

"Nope, I remembered it. And the feeling. I think that was when my crush had started to develop on you."

I was staring down at my hands and when I heard this last part I looked up so fast, my neck cracked. And me being me which is stupid, I replied the obvious.

"You felt that too?" He looked at me and his eyes searched my face.

He leaned in a bit and locked eyes with me. I leaned in too and I just breathed in his scent. I closed my eyes and smiled softly. When he spoke, his lips were so close that they brushed mine and he breathed into my mouth as he spoke.

"Don't move." And then he lightly pressed his lips against mine. I returned the force and moved up against him. I moved my hands to his hair which was soft like cotton. His hands slipped into my robes and moved to the small of my back where he one slipped into the back of my shirt, tracing circles above my pants. I shivered slightly and bit his bottom lip. He added more force to the kiss, and it quickly became breath taking.

The portrait door opened and I heard a familiar voice that I dreaded to hear. Especially being caught like this.

"I knew it."

* * *

**Anybody guess who that last mysterious voice is? You won't really find out till the next chapter. Hope I didn't do any grammar mistakes and yes I used some quotes from George Lopez. The one where the big guy says something about Benny's ex Randy and she kneed him in the groin and poured beer over his bald head. All credit for those quotes go to the producers of George Lopez. Anyway, Read and review please. Review more for faster updates.**


	12. It's Him! I'm Sirius EDITED

Chapter 11:

Cussing, OOCness.

I own nothing

Emily's POV:

We both turned and saw Neville. His eyes were observing both of us then his eyes turned to me.

"I knew it." He repeated. "You were lying to me all along." He turned and walked out. I got up quickly and went after him.

"No, wait! Neville!" He rounded on me.

"What?! Why should I? You have been lying to me from the start. You never cared for me, you never wanted to go out with me. You just asked me out so your feelings for Harry would go away. I guess they didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. You're not sorry that you did it, you're sorry that you got caught, and you're even more sorry that you got caught by me. I've given you enough chances, Emily. I was too naive to see right through you. But I saw the way you looked at him, the way you were so hurt when he called you that thing." As he spoke I didn't look into his eyes, knowing that they were filled with tears. Just like my own.

"I would say sorry again, but that's not enough. Please Neville. If it takes everything I got to make you believe me, believe that it was a mistake and meant nothing, I will never give up." I finally looked into his eyes and saw that his weren't filled with tears, they were filled with anger and betrayal. And I betrayed his trust. "I don't know what else to say."

"Of course you don't, because you liked it and you're too ashamed to admit it."

"Ashamed!? I'm not ashamed of anything other than what happened in there! I mean it, it meant nothing." Neville looked over my shoulder at something.

"Tell me, Harry. Did it mean nothing to you?" He was looking at Harry. "You two are perfect together, you back-stab everybody in your way. Malfoy was right about you." He then walked away. I just stared after him, thinking about what he said. Malfoy was right about me. What does that mean? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I just shook it off.

"Don't. Just, don't." I didn't even bother looking at Harry when I stormed away, wand in hand.

"Wait! Emma, don't do anything rash!" He called after me. He was chasing me, I knew it. I heard his footsteps behind me but I just ignored it. I had one thing and one thing only on my mind and that was seriously injuring Malfoy. I saw him and his 'gang' accompanied by Flint, Nott and Avery. I stormed up to Malfoy.

"Hey mudblood, why are you out of Potions? You know, I could turn you into a prefect. So anyway, enjoy the letter?" I said nothing and grabbed his collar. He had a look of terror on his face as he stared at me.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why do you have to ruin everything?! You have no right to speak to me or anyone else like that and you shouldn't be spreading shit that you know nothing about. And another thing, leave me and my friends alone." I pulled one of my hands back, pushed it forward right into his nose and turned away to leave. Flint wolf-whistled at me but I just ignored it. I walked right past Harry and went into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry followed me.

"Emma, I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have given in that easy. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own." I turned to him. "Don't blame yourself." I walked up to him and he hugged me. Tears just started to flow freely. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I do have feelings for him and he can't see that. I guess I didn't make it obvious enough. What do I do?" Harry tensed up.

"Nothing. If he really sees that you care enough for him, he'll come back to you." I nodded and pulled away. I looked into the mirror and saw that I looked horrible. I touched up my make-up and heard Moaning Myrtle in the distance. Harry spoke up.

"Let's get going before Myrtle shows up." I nodded and grabbed my stuff. We left quickly and literally ran to Snape's class. When we entered into his class, he gave us hell.

"Potter, Granger, why are you late?" I smiled innocently and answered before Harry could.

"We ran into some nasty boggarts."

"And what form did they take? Dementors, I presume." A few slytherins snickered.

"No, it was you." Everyone gasped and Harry quickly took his seat. Snape and I were the only ones standing.

"Take your seat, Miss Granger."  
"Take it where?" I was on a roll.

"I hope that you are aware you are talking to your potions master and I can fail you faster than you can apologize. Don't think that just because you are the insufferable know-it-all's sister that you will get any special treatment."

"Don't call her a know-it-all and I don't expect any special treatment, but if you won't give the Gryffindors 'any special treatment,'" I mimicked his droned out voice. "Then don't give the slytherins any special treatment."

"Sit. Down." I sat down on the floor. He pointed to the door.

"Get. Out."

"Bye!" I ran out the door and up to the Gryffindor Tower. I fell onto the couch and quickly fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I was woken up by a crash over by the window. I shut my eyes and stayed frozen not breathing for a moment but then opened my eyes when I heard breathing above me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Sirius Black standing over me holding a knife. I looked up into his eyes and then I finally got my common sense back. I opened my mouth and screamed. His eyes widened and he vanished, the knife he was holding fell onto my stomach. People came rushing into the common room. I rolled off the couch and popped up onto my feet.

"What happened!?" Ron yelled. Neville was behind him looking at me with concerned eyes.

"S-Sirius Black!" McGonagall came rushing into the room.

"What on earth is going on in here!?"

"Sirius Black was in here!" I answered, still shaken up from waking up to see his face staring down at me.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way he could have gotten into here. You were probably just dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream." I grabbed the knife that fell to the floor when I rolled off the couch. "If it was a dream, why would this be out here? Ask sir cadogan if he let a man in here." We all went outside and McGonagall asked him.

"Did you let a man in here?"

"Why yes I did miss. He had a whole list full of the passwords."

"Now who would be stupid enough to leave a list of passwords just lying around." All heads turned to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, was this your list?"

"Well,-" I spoke up.

"It was mine!"

"Yours?"

"Yes, I kept forgetting the passwords and I just decided to keep a list. I admit, that was stupid of me."

"Very well, you are hereby banned from Hogsmeade trips for the rest of this year and you will not be given the password. You will have to wait for people to say the password and then enter. Hope you learn your lesson Miss Granger." I nodded. She walked off and Neville came up to me.

"Thanks. But I'm not going to forgive you any sooner." I nodded.  
"No problem."

Harry said the password and let me in. I went straight up to the dorm and fell asleep.

-Time skip-

The next day was Saturday, therefore the first Hogsmeade trip. It was snowing out and I decided I'm going even if I have no permission slip and I have no privilege. I decided I was going to buck Harry's invisibility cloak. I snuck into the boys dorms and saw Harry still sleeping. I quickly looked through his trunk and jumped four feet high when he woke up, held out the cloak and asked,

"Looking for this?"

"Jeezums! Are you trying to give me a heart attack??" He chuckled.

"Want to sneak into Hogmeade today?" I nodded. "Let's use this then."  
"Perfect." I smiled evilly and he laughed. He got out of bed.

"Let's go down to breakfast before Ron eats it all."

* * *

**it wasn't much of a chapter but there will be alot more to come. Next chapter will include more Malfoy and Flint will have a big part in it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and hope you all will keep reading even though this chapter sucked. Read and review! Please.**


	13. I really AM related to Hermione!

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It doesn't involve alot of Flint, I decided that he won't be in it as much as I thought he would. But it does involve Pansy and alot of Malfoy. Abit OOCness though. Sorry I didn't post sooner. Anyway, on with the Chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

I own nothing.

Emily POV:

After breakfast was the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry and I couldn't go because well, he didn't have a signed form and I didn't have any permission. We put the invisibility cloak on over us and walked across the Transfiguration courtyard and saw Fred and George coming towards us. They whispered something and held out their arms at the last moment and caught us. Now personally, I don't really like Fred and George. They were one of the many people who made fun of me and Neville.

"Guys! Let go! We're trying to get into Hogsmeade!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful Harry! Just tell them where we're going so Filch can over hear!" I yelled at him while struggling against Fred and George's strong grip.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, George?" They brought us to a stop at the Clock Tower Staircases.

"It looks like a Granger is trying to sneak out."

"I'm amazed!" George did a fake gasp and put his hand to his forehead. They yanked the invisibility cloak off us and held out a piece of paper.

"What's this rubbish?" Jeez, rude much?

"What's this rubbish he says. This is the Marauder's Map." George.

"It shows you where everyone is," Fred.

"What they're doing," George again.

"Every minute of every day." They finished in unison.

"You know, that's creepy." They looked at each other, smiled and turned back to me.

"We know."

"I'm talking about that map you idiots. You two strike me as stalkers." They both jumped beside me. One on the left, one on the right.

"We take that to heart, Emma."

"Don't call me Emma."

"Emmy it is then." I felt like hitting one of them but I tried my best not to show it.

"You know, she looks like she wants to hit you both." Real smooth, Emily.

"Anyway, this map is amazing. Nicked it from Filch's office back in our first year."

"Just point your wand at it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'"

"Well, that's obvious." A message appeared on the front cover of the map and says 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's Map.'

"Is that-?"

"Dumbledore."

"Pacing in his study."

"He does that often."

'Wow' was an understatement. But that was the only thing I could think of.

"Ok, now that you're done showing us this, we'll just take it and be on our way." I went to grab the map but Fred yanked it up out of my reach.

"Now hold up,-" I put my hands above my head and pretended to hold up. He put my hands down. "Very funny, now, you don't think we're just going to let you two get away with the map free, do you?" I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, you and Neville are broken up, am I correct?" I looked down at my feet.

"Not exactly. I don't really know." Harry was just sitting back watching the scene that unfolded before him. I almost forgot he was there.

"Well, do me a little favor, find out and then, go on a date with me." Fred of course.

"No!"

"Well, then no map." He went to put it back into his pocket.

"Come on Fred, don't give her a hard time about it. Remember the deal?" Fred nodded.

"Scratch that, go on a date with BOTH of us." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No! People will think I'm a whore."

"Fine, just one of us. You pick."

"George." I said quickly.

"Yes! Well, here you two go." They then explained how to close the map and where we can get into Honeydukes. As Harry and I walked away quickly, we heard Fred and George bickering over me. Gits.

-Time skip-

Harry and I walked up to where we saw Hermione and Ron but we also saw Neville, Crabbe, Nott, and Malfoy.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little mudblood!" I threw a snowball at him and it hit him right on the side of the head.

"What the- show yourself!" I picked up another snow ball and Harry joined in. We both threw the snowballs at him. I emerged and showed myself to him. I had a snowball in my hand and smiling at him evilly.

"Dude, you should know not to use that word. At all." And then I threw the snowball at him. It hit him square in the chest and I picked up more snow. He looked at me and then his eyes flickered to the snow. He turned and started to run. I threw snow at him and ran after him, pausing every few steps to grab more snow. I chased him through the trees and tackled him football style. He was under me and I started to pelt him with snow, not hard enough to hurt him though. I grabbed a snowball and stuffed it down his shirt.

Everyone I guess was behind me watching because I heard laughter and Neville's was the one that stood out the most. Malfoy flipped me and started to pelt me with snowballs. He threw a snowball down my shirt and I yelped. Pushing him off I saw that Neville was laughing the most at that.

"You think that's funny? How would you feel?" Then I grabbed him and pulled him into the deep snow. Hermione, Ron and Harry soon joined in. We all started to attack each other with snow and it looked like Malfoy was actually smiling, not smirking but smiling and laughing. He was having fun. He threw another snowball and it hit me on the side of the head, getting some into my ear.

"Hey!"

"Drakie-Poo! Where are you?" Malfoy froze.

Pansy slowly emerged from the trees with Nott, Crabbe and Flint behind her. I quickly threw a snowball at Malfoy and yelled at him so he wouldn't get in trouble with his father.

"Don't EVER call us mudbloods again, am I clear?" I piled snow on top of him and brushed myself off.

"Jerk." I mumbled, getting up. I turned to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron. "Let's go." We walked thorough the trees and I turned back and caught sight of Malfoy. He winked at me and mouthed the words 'Thank You.' I mouthed the word 'Git' and stuck my tongue out at him.

When I turned back around I saw that Harry had gone off somewhere and Hermione and Ron tried to go after him. We sneaked behind a store and sat down. Neville included. I guess a half hour later, we saw foot prints leaving Madam Rosmerta's and we followed. We found him sitting on a rock, under his invisibility cloak, crying.

"Come on man, I can't stand it when people cry." I went and sat next to him, pulling off his cloak.

"**He was their friend, and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!"** I fell off the rock when he yelled this. When I stood up, my ears were slightly ringing.

"**When he finds me, I'll be ready. When he finds me, I'm gonna kill him."**

"Woah, harsh. Calm down and tell us what you heard." He told us the whole story about how Black blew up the muggles and Pettigrew, how he was the Potter's secret keeper, and how he's Harry's godfather.

After he was done, my shoulder was soaked, Hermione was in tears, and Ron was comforting her.

"That's horrible!" Hermione sobbed. Wow, sensitive much?

"I know, just look at my shoulder. It's soaked! Are you sure that this doesn't sound weird? All that could be found of Pettigrew was a finger. A finger?! What happened to the rest of him? Hey Ron, isn't that rat of yours missing a toe? On his front paw, too?" Ron nodded, not understanding what I mean. "How old is he?"

"I dunno. He's around twelve years or so. Why?"

"There is no rat that can live that long. And wasn't twelve years ago when Black blew up Pettigrew? What if he was an animagus?" Ron just shook his head.

"No way is Scabbers actually Pettigrew. He was killed!"

"You don't know that. Harry, let me see that map." Harry handed me the map and I revealed it, scanning the castle for Scabbers or Pettigrew. I finally came across a Peter Pettigrew in the Gryffindor tower.

"Guys, look at this." I pointed to Pettigrew's name and Hermione was the first to speak up.

"That's clever. Emma, you really ARE related to me."

"What, you had doubts?" I asked.

"Well,-"

"We should tell Dumbledore or McGonagall." Harry said.

"No way. This map is faulty."

"The Marauder's Map doesn't lie. Ron, this is proof that Black was framed."

"So when you saw Black standing over you with a knife, he was actually looking for Scab-Pettigrew?" I nodded.

"We have a problem. How will we get the teachers to listen to us when we're not supposed to have this map?"

* * *

**The bold sentences are somewhat from the book and the film. So you all know the drill, read, and review.**


	14. AN 2

**A/N#2**

**Sorry this isn't an actual update. I have just realized that this is becoming a total Mary Sue story. Don't worry I'm not going to delete it. I'm just going to change up the story line a bit. And make a few _odd _pairings.**

**I've also realized that people aren't reviewing as much as before, is this because school has started or because you all don't like the chapters? Sorry about all the suckish chapters but I have alot on my mind with being sick and my English teacher gives us a crap load of homework every day. Who says high school is easy? Certainly not me. And sorry for the typos and mis-spellings, this is sort of rushed. I'll end this now, keep on reading and please review upcoming chapters.**

**~Lex**


	15. You like WHO?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the long ass wait for the chapters. I'll try to get two more chapters in this weekend. I don't own anything but Emily and now, here's your chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Harry POV:

As Emily and I walked back to the castle under the invisibility cloak, I took some time to study her. Her long, light brown hair that cascaded down to just below her shoulders, looked so soft and silky. I just wanted to run my fingers through it and just inhale her lovely scent. Roses and rain. With a hint of vanilla, too.

I thought back to when we were little and she would sleep over without the Dursley's knowing. We would be so cramped in the cupboard and I was always surrounded with her scent. And the first time that they met her. They always loved her until they found out she was a witch. Then, well, they loathed her. Not hated, loathed. It always pissed me off when they would speak about her. Especially when I was in the room.

"What a freak, that one is. I don't like her hanging around Ickle Duddykins." Aunt Petunia would always say. I remember how her hazel eyes was filled with sadness when she told me she had to move.

I never really got over her, she was my first real crush. It's grown over the years and when I saw her on the train, I was astonished by how much she's grown. She's gotten taller, fuller, and gained curves in all the right places. Her lips were full and shiny with strawberry gloss. Her long eye lashes and beautiful eyes adding to the beauty.

We reached the exit and left quickly so we wouldn't be spotted. We parted and she took the invisibility cloak to put in the boys' dorm.

"Thanks." I told her. She walked away and I studied her some more. The way she walked, her hips swaying gently and her hair following smoothly. She's my best friend, but I just can't help think about what it would be like to date her. Maybe next year, if she's free. But would I have found someone else? Whatever, I haven't yet so I probably won't soon. I turned around and bumped into a 4th year Ravenclaw.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" She shrieked. I didn't recognize her to be Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker.

"It's alright. It's my fault, I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the corridor." I turned and looked at her, I never realized how pretty she was. She locked eyes with me.

"Oh, you're Harry Potter. I'm Cho Chang." Her eyes were tracing over my scar.

"Yeah, you're the seeker for Ravenclaw, right?" Of course I knew this, but I just didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Mmmhmm. Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Very nice meeting you Harry." And she quickly walked off.

I walked around, it being Saturday and all, just exploring the castle I knew too well. I shortly ran into Malfoy and his 'followers.'

"Hey Potter! Where's your girlfriend? Off snogging Longbottom, I suppose?" He shared a laugh with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Oooo! Look who's finally got a backbone. What are you going to do about it, Potty?" He shoved me and laughed more.

"Don't push me." I shoved him back. I drew my wand and he drew his. There was a small circle forming around us and murmurs about who would throw the first curse. He raised his wand and I stood up out of my defensive crouch. He looked at me puzzled and I put my wand away.

"I don't have time for this, pick on some other kid." And with that, I walked off.

"That's it? You're just gonna walk away like a coward? Aren't you suppose to be 'The Harry Potter'? The one who stopped You-Know-Who?" I turned back around and saw that it wasn't Malfoy who said this, it was some other slytherin in our year.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Blaise Zabini." He replied. I heard about him, major ladies' man. He had his first girlfriend when he was eleven and his first kiss at twelve.

"No, I'm not a coward. I just have better things to do then get into meaningless duels." I walked back up to the Gryffindor tower leaving behind very confused people. I never backed down from a duel. But I just needed to think without throwing stupid hexes back and forth at Malfoy. Emma was on my mind more than usual and I don't know if I want her on my mind or not.

When I reached the tower, I looked in and saw Hermione and Emma talking.

"Hey guys. What're you talking about?" They ignored me and kept talking. I just walked up to the boys' dorm, fell onto my bed and slowly fell asleep.

Emily POV:

"So, how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Two weeks." Hermione answered.

"And what have you been keeping from me?"

"A crush on a certain boy we all know and love."

"Harry?"

"Uh uh."

"Ron?"

"No."

"Neville?" I asked.

"Nope, he's in slytherin." My eyes widened as I thought about all the guys in slytherin.

"Malfoy? And if you say yes, I will personally stick you in a vanishing cabinet and lock the doors on both sides."

"Um, yeah." I literally blew up. Steam probably blew from my ears like in the cartoons.

"You WHAT?!?!?!"

"I like Malfoy."

"Wait, you said we all know and LOVE."

"Well, we all know and love to hate. I just never said the rest."

I sat back examined her. She seemed like a scared mouse with a cat after it, backed into a corner.

"I'm not mad. Just shocked. I understand and I want to help, but what makes you think he likes you back?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be the ugly, frizzy haired mudblood to him anymore."

"You're NOT ugly. Frizzy? Ehh, maybe. But nothing a straitening iron OR charm won't fix. And you're most definitely NOT a mudblood. You can beat him in a duel anytime." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I guess we'll just have to make you up tomorrow morning then, Puff." We smiled at each other and I thought about her hair. That's going to be troublesome. I hope I don't break my brush.

* * *

**I know it was sort of meaningless that I put Cho and Blaise in there but they are going to be a BIG BIG BIG part of the story later on in 4th year. Review and you'll get cyber cookies!**


	16. The NEW Hermione Granger

I don't own anything but Emily.

Chapter 13:

Emily's POV:

The next morning I was woken up by Hermione.

"Fred and George are looking for you. They're in the common room." I nodded and got out of bed. I walked out not bothering to look at what I looked like. I walked down and Fred and George froze staring at me. I looked down and saw that I was in a black tanktop and black short shorts. I saw Fred and George move their hands to their lower regions.

"Oh please, it's not like you've never seen a girl before. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, um, well." George stuttered and I noticed his voice cracked. The portrait/door opened and Neville came in. He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his books. He looked at me.

"E-Emily. H-hi." His eyes raked up and down my body.

"Will you all quit staring at me?! I swear, the next person who stares at me, I will inflict horrible pain on them." I threatened. Ron walked down behind me and I turned around.

"Hi Ron." He stared at me and then his ears went red and he fainted.

"Oh fine! I'm going upstairs." I stomped up the stairs and ran into fourth year Cormac McLaggen.

"Well, hello there sweets." I looked him straight in the eye and punched him.

"Goodbye, rat head." I stomped into the girls dorm and looked in the full length mirror. I looked at everything, my hair, shirt and pants. Then I noticed why all the guys were staring at me, my shirt was see through I wasn't wearing a bra.

"GAHH!" I rushed to my drawers and pulled out a bra, panties, My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair as quickly as possible. I jumped out, brushed my hair and did a quick drying and straitening charm that I learned in a book called _Simple Beauty Charms For Teenage Girls _that Hermione got me for my birthday. I put on my clothes and think eyeliner with some sparkling mascara and ran into the sleeping part of the dorm.

"I'm so glad that the girls and boy don't have to share a bathroom." I told Lavender, who was just getting up. She nodded in agreement. I grabbed a pair of ankle socks and my Converse. I shoved them onto my feet, grabbed my bag, cast a quick recharging charm on my zune and put that and my ear buds into my bag.

I walked out calmly and went down the stairs to see McLaggen, Neville, Fred, George, and Ron sitting around the fire place talking.

"Did you see the way she looked?! I can't believe she's been hiding that from us. Neville, you're a lucky guy." I heard McLaggen say.

"Shut up Cormac. Leave her alone. I don't think she knew what she was wearing." Aww, so sweet Neville. I smiled softly.

"I reckon she just rolled out of bed." Fred, or maybe George.

"Wow, she looked great for someone who just rolled out of bed." I see that Ron didn't suffer any brain damage. Yet.

"Whatever, hey there she is." George, I think.

Everyone turned towards me and stared.

"Fred, George. You wanted to speak with me?" They nodded and led over to the study space by the window. We sat down and Fred started.

"About our deal for the map-"

"You're not getting that thing back. Sorry."

"No, we don't need it. What Fred means is that we both don't want to go on a date with you,"

"But with Hermione as well." Fred ended.

"I don't understand."

"George wants to date you and I want to date Hermione." Now I got it.

"OH, well, Hermione likes someone but I'll ask her about it."

"How about next Hogsmeade visit?" I nodded.

"Sure, now if you'll excuse me." I walked up to the boys dorm and entered. Seamus, Dean, and Harry were all shirtless.

"WOAH! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Harry exclaimed, covering himself up.

"No." I sat down on his bed and watched them. "Oh, go on. Don't mind me."

I smiled at them and Seamus was the only one who smiled back. Harry glared at me half playing half serious and Dean just continued getting dressed. Harry was still in his pj pants and he had his shirt on already. He took off his pants and I jumped and looked away.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A WARNING!? YOU'RE IN A GIRL'S PRESCENCE HERE!" I covered my eyes looking out the window.

"No." He wasn't wearing any boxers or briefs.

"Ok, you can look now." I peaked through my fingers and saw they were all fully dressed.

"Jeezums, I guess all these past years of Quidditch has payed off." Harry had abs like a god! No wonder all the girls loved him.

"What do you mean? You don't play quidditch with your-"

"OK, enough." He smiled at me. "Have you seen Hermione?" He shook his head.

"Go look in the library." I nodded and waved, walking out the dorm. I walked downstairs and met Hermione.

"Woah, what happened to you? Your face and neck are all red."

"Come upstairs, I have an eventful morning you should know about."

* * *

Hermione sat on a stool in front of me looking out the window as I told her what happened.

"Man! Is he built!" I said.

"Emily! That is horrible, he is our best friend!"

"I was talking about his abs, Puff."

"Oh, you shouldn't have gone in there without knocking in the first place. And another thing, why do you call me Puff?"

"Your hair."

"Oh." She had just gotten out of the shower and I cast a drying spell on her hair. It turned into a frizzy mess. I sighed and grabbed my hair brush.

"Well, I really think- OW!- that you should just- OW!- remain being friends- OW!- with Harry. OUCH!"

"Will you quit squirming around? It's making it hard to brush." I was dragging my brush through her hair as gently as I could but I was still hurting her.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts so much." I kept brushing her hair but then I lost my hair brush.

"Uh Oh."

"What? No, no, no. You can't say uh oh."

"I lost my brush. Oh wait, found it. It's awfully tangled in your nest- I mean hair."

I attempted to pull the brush through her hair and almost pulled Hermione off the stool twice. I pulled and pulled until- SNAP!

"I broke my brush. That's it." I pulled out my wand and cast a straitening spell. Her hair immediately straitened and my brush fell out of her hair. I cast Reparo on my brush and put all my hair stuff away except for the anti-frizz. I sprayed some of that on and ran my hands through her hair. Wiping my hands on a damp towel, I made some small talk with her.

"Okay, the hard part is done. What do you want to do with your make up?"

"Make it like yours is."

"Alright then, thick or thin."

"Thin please, I don't want to look like I'm dead." I grabbed a black eye pencil and did her liner thin like I had done mine earlier. I brushed on some black eye shadow and grabbed the blush. I did a small bit on her cheek bones and told her to look in the mirror. She smiled softly and looked over at the lipstick.

"What color?" She picked up the blue and looked at me. I nodded and put it on her. She looked awesome.

"Ok, make up's done. Now clothes. Go over to my drawers and pick out a shirt and pants." She picked out a Paramore shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"I love Paramore." I nodded.

"Me too." She dressed and I grabbed a pair of Converse and handed them to her.

She finished up dressing and I looked her over.

"Perfect, now the nails." Her nails looked well groomed. Medium length and healthy looking. I grabbed black nail polish and did her nails. I handed her some black and red jelly bracelets and a sterling silver necklace that had a silver rose pendent. I pulled her over to the mirror and stood beside her.

"Now we definitely look alike." I quickly put on my purple lipstick to match my shirt and nails. We walked down to the common room and told Harry and Ron that we were going to go show off Hermione. Ron was speechless.

We walked down and looked for Malfoy and his 'gang' hanging around that big tree in the Transfiguration courtyard. We only found him studying.

"Good, it's only him. Now take this book and go over to that bench close by and sit, not caring that he's there. If it all works, then he shouldn't recognize you and ask who you are. OR he'll think you're me and start to give you hell. If that happens just look him straight in the eye and say 'I don't know what you're talking about' or 'Can't you see I'm trying to study?' and then go back to your book or walk away. I recommend going back to your book. And if he starts flirting, DON'T smile, giggle or give any sign of it being you. Act hard to get. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, I'll be over there sitting on the stone thing watching. If you need me just give me the signal." She nodded.

"What was the signal?" I brushed two fingers on my nose and twitched my right eye.

"Oh, ok." She went off and the plan was put into motion.

Hermione POV:

I walked over to the bench and thought about what might happen. Malfoy could hex me or worse. But I didn't want to act like a chicken. I held my head up high, walked right past him and sat on the bench. I looked at the book Emily gave me and smiled. _Hogwarts: A History. _I'll have to remember to thank her. I opened the book and found a note from Emma.

'Don't worry, you'll do fine.' I peaked at Malfoy from the corner of my eye and saw he was looking at me with an odd look on his face. Good. The look quickly turned to anger because I guess he didn't think he knew me. I looked over to where Emma was sitting and saw Ron and Harry. Shoot.

"Um, excuse me." I looked over at the boy with the timid voice and saw Malfoy. I never knew he had a shy side. "I saw you sitting here all alone and was wondering why is a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?" I almost giggled but I remembered to keep it cool, like Emma told me. I kept a stone cold face and replied with a voice I didn't even think was mine.

"Just trying to study but I keep getting interupted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll go now."

"No, no. It's fine, you're here anyway. Why don't you sit down and tell me your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Just call me Draco. And yours?"

"I don't think you need to know my name. Just call me whatever you want."

"Fine then, Misty." I smirked and shocked myself, I never smirked before.

"So what house are you in? I think I would know if you're in Slytherin." I scoffed.

"Please, that house is full of a bunch of prejudiced junior death eaters." I looked down at his house badge and faked sympathy. "Oops, my bad."

"It's alright. I don't like it either. I was raised like that and I feel like everyone should be treated equally."

"Really? Then why have I heard you call people 'mudbloods' even when your alone?"

"Well, this might sound stupid, but I have to keep up an image. If word gets out to my father that I'm acting kind to muggle-borns, he'll get really disappointed in me. I'm already beaten out of the top grade in my classes by a muggle-born named Hermione Granger. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes, I have. She's in my house, actually."

"Oh, so you're in Gryffindor." I nodded.

"What are they doing?"

"What?" He was looking at where Emma was sitting. My heart dropped and I looked over. Ron and Harry were staring right at us.

"Gits."

"You're not friends with them?"

"I'm not friends with anybody. I have allies, and that's it." He nodded.

"Same here. I don't think I have really any REAL friends. Crabbe and Goyle just hang around with me because their fathers make them. There is this one boy though. Blaise Zabini." He stared off into space for a bit. "Anyway, how come I haven't seen you around?"

"You have but I have been in the hospital wing for the beginning of the year and when I came back from summer vacation, I had started dressing like this."

"I was in the hospital wing for a bit and I never saw you." Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot. "Oh, nevermind. I remember seeing a closed curtain around a bed." Thank Merlin.

"Yeah. I was really sick. I took a bad mix of the Draught of Living Death potion by accident in the beginning of the year and well-" Shut up shut up shut up! "You know."

"OH! I heard about that. You're the one that it happened to?" DAMNIT!

"Yeah."

"I thought the girl was in Hufflepuff."

"No, that was me." He nodded and looked over again at where Emily was sitting. I looked back over there and saw Emily looking curiously at Neville and a girl from Hufflepuff called Hannah Abbot.

"Guess she still has feelings for him." I nodded. "Anyway, why don't you meet me here tomorrow around noon or so?"

"I'll be here." He stood up and took my right hand.

"Goodbye, Misty." He kissed my the back of my hand and walked away. I was frozen. It worked. It actually worked. I almost ran back up to the common room to tell Emma.

* * *

The next morning I dressed the same way but with black skinny jeans, a Green Day shirt and purple Converse with dark dark red lip stick. Nails were still painted black and I did a charm on my hair to make it look like I dyed it black and green. I put it up into two Chinese buns with some hair hanging down.

I walked down and saw that everyone was at breakfast. When I walked into the Great Hall, I looked over at the Slytherin table first and saw Draco scanning the Hall. His eyes landed on me and he smiled and waved. I just waved and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table. I ignored the stares of everyone and ate. The owls arrived soon after and I got a green enveloped letter addressed to Misty. I opened it.

'Misty,

Can't meet you where we talked yesterday, meet me out by the lake after breakfast.

Draco.'

I looked over at him and nodded. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.

"As it being two weeks before Christmas, the teachers and I have agreed that classes are canceled until after new years." Everyone cheered and I smirked a bit, keeping it cool like Emma told me yesterday. Everyone was dismissed and I walked out into the courtyard. I sensed I was being followed and turned around and saw Ron dragging Emma and Harry.

"What the bloody hell were you doing hanging out with Malfoy?" I just looked at him.

"Leave me alone Ronald or I'll hex you."

"Leave her alone Weasel." Draco was standing between us with his wand in Ron's face.

"What are you going to do about it? I need to talk to her."

"No you don't. You want to yell at her." Harry said. He then looked at me and winked.

"Stay out of it." Ron told him. Emma was tugging on his arm and finally gave up. She grabbed his ear and twisted. "Ah! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Let's go." Emma then dragged him off. Malfoy turned toward me and gently pulled on my hand. I obeyed and followed him down to the lake. We skipped stones for a bit and then sat down under a tree.

"Listen, there's a Hogsmeade visit next Saturday, would you like to go with me?" I just stared into his eyes.

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyway. Maybe after a few weeks of knowing each other more."

"Oh, alright then." He looked out towards the lake. I hope he doesn't realize that I'm Hermione before we go to Hogsmeade together. We just sat in silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Longest one yet. 3,081 words. Anyway, keep reviewing. =D**


	17. I hate them

Chapter 14:

Emily POV:

~Time Skip to the Friday before the next Hogsmeade visit~

I almost forgot to tell Hermione about Fred and George, hope she takes it well.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, we'regoingintoHogsmeadewithFredandGeorgetoday!"

"What? Slow down and say it again." She looked at me with a look that just screams 'Say something bad and you'll be on your way to the bottom of the black lake and I'll be on my way to Mexico before they even find your body.' I shivered at the thought.

"In order to get the Marauder's Map, I had to make a deal with Fred and George and that deal was that George and I would double date with you and Fred. I'm sorry Puff but I had to. They said the other day that if we didn't like it, they'd take us into Honeyduke's and we'd have free pick of anything we wanted. Plus, I'm out of Blood Pops."

"I can't believe you like those things, they are so repulsive." Ron jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to me.

"One day you're going to do that and hit me in the face." He laughed. "Trust me, when that day comes, I'll be the one laughing and you'll find yourself bound, gagged and in a box." His laughing stopped but he was still smiling. "In Snape's bedroom in the dungeon. And don't underestimate me, I'm related to Hermione, remember that." His smile fell and his vision was guided onto the other side of me. When I looked over on my right I saw Neville.

"Oh, hi Neville. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good." Everything was silent for a moment and you could still hear Ron chuckling and Harry in the back laughing his ass off.

"That Snape threat goes to you too Harry. Don't think you're special cause you're Harry Freaking Potter and you have a cool scar on your head. Oooh! I should go up to Malfoy with permanent marker and draw a lightening shaped scar on his head and start calling him Potter."

"No you will not. He'll squeal on you to Snape, you'll end up with detention and doing that would insult Harry." I thought for a minute about what she said and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"You're right. Sorry Harry!"

"No problem. That'd actually be pretty funny." I looked through my bag and pulled out my Acid Pops.

"Woah! Are you going to eat those?" Ron jumped when I held one out to him.

"Yeah, want some? They're the American style."

"What's so special about the American Style ones?" Neville asked. That was the first full sentence he said to me today.

"They aren't real Acid. They are just super sour." Neville nodded his head. I unwrapped one and stuck it into my mouth.

"You know, ever since that first Hogsmeade visit, you have always had candy." Neville said. "And why are you aloud to go? You were banned this year because you took the blame from me for the password thing."

"I know, I begged McGonagall until she let me go. It seems that because I'm Hermione sister, she treats me nicer now. I kept saying that I learned my lesson and I will never ever do it again, if you let me got to Hogsmeade. She wouldn't, so I then said about the plan Hermione and I have to get Ma-OW. You kicked me!" I looked over at Hermione and she was shaking her head. "To get Malfoy back at calling us Mud-bloods." I covered up for her. It's too late for Harry and Neville, they already know. And Ron's suspicious. It's only a matter of time.

"So Emma, can I talk to you?" I nodded. "Alone?"

"Oh. Of course Neville." Please ask me to get back together, please ask me to get back together. I finished my acid pop and put the stick in the nearest trash bin.

"When we go into Hogsmeade," Yes? Yes? I had a smile wider than a growling lion. "I want you to meet someone, her name is Hannah Abbot and she's a Hufflepuff." My smile fell harder then a rock. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. So, are you two friends or more?"

"I'm hoping for it to turn into more. Thanks to you, my confidence has grown."

"Oh, so we are officially broken up?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"I was just confused." I felt something building up in the back of my throat and I was so sure it was a sob that I would bet all my money on it. "Um, if you'll excuse me for a moment."

I didn't wait for an answer, I just walked away as fast as I could and I took the stairs two at a time. I'm not sure, but I think I walked into the boys dorm again, because I saw Fred and George getting ready for the day. I jumped onto Harry's bed and drew the curtains. How could I be so hung up on him? He doesn't even like me anymore. No, he likes this girl named Hannah Abbot. Tramp. NO! I will not think of her like that, I don't even know her!

"Emily? Is that you?" Fred I think it was.

"No." I replied, voice shaking. The curtains pulled back to reveal Fred, George and Percy. Joy. "Go away."

"No, what's wrong?" I just shook my head. Fred sat down behind me and George sat down at the foot of the bed. Percy just knelt down on the ground. I just buried my tear stricken face into Harry's comforter. George put his hand on my back and started to rub in circles, Percy grabbed my hand and Fred started to pet my hair soothingly.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing's wrong." I never thought I'd be thirteen and have to deal with boyfriend problems. Sheesh, I'm turning more and more into a pathetic boy crazy girl everyday. It's scaring me.

"Bull, tell us what happened." Percy spoke up for the first time.

"Nothing, just stupid problems, okay? I'm fine. I'll be fine, just leave me alone."

"Emily, don't cry."

"She's crying?" Neville, of course.

"No, I'm not. I just don't feel well."

"Neville, just leave, mate." Fred started to give him the cold shoulder.

"Yeah, can't you see what you cause?" I was surprised, George never acts this cold.

"No! He didn't do anything. I just don't feel well. Really guys." I looked over at Neville and feigned a small smile that was supposed to reassure him.

"Alright, well, I've got to go meet Hannah. I just came up here to get something." There's that word again. _Hannah. _I felt that same choking sensation I did earlier when he mentioned _her._ I don't even know her and I hate her. Neville grabbed a small box and left without word. More tears sprang to my eyes as soon as the door closed.

"So it is Neville. Tell us, what he did?"

"I think we've got ourselves a jealous ex-girlfriend. Did you notice how her neck got red when he mentioned Hannah?" I squeezed Percy's hand so hard he yelped out in pain. Someone pulled Percy's hand from my grip and pulled me up into sitting position, I couldn't see who because I had my eyes closed. I didn't want to see or hear Neville.

"Guys, would you mind?" It was Harry. Thank Merlin! I heard the door close and Harry brushed my hair from my face. I opened my eyes and looked at Harry for a minute.

"I can't believe I'm so hung up on him. What do I do, Harry?" I wiped my eyes and was astonished to find that my fingers were dry when I pulled them away. "I don't have any more tears left. What the-?" Harry chuckled.

"Come here." He pulled me into a hug and I gladly accepted. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and smiled.

"I missed your smell, Emma. You still smell like Roses, rain and vanilla." I laughed. We pulled away and it was another one of those moments where time just stopped. He leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly. When he pulled away, I was still in shock. I quickly regained myself and kissed him back. Full force. He lightly nipped at my lip and I ran my tongue along his lip and he did the same. They became tangled and started to dance. Things got heated quick and got cooled even quicker. His hands were rubbing along my stomach and I pulled away. His hands stopped on my hips and I pushed them away. I licked my lips and looked down.

"Um, I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do this. I think-- I think we should just-- just stay friends." I finally looked up at him. He ran his hand through his already messed up hair.

"Um, yeah. You're right. Sorry, Emma." We just sat in awkward silence. The door opened and Ron walked in. I got up quickly and rushed past him into the girls dorm. I collapsed on my bead, closed the curtains and tried to fall asleep but images of Neville and Hannah kissing were going through my mind. Coming to a decision and not caring it was wrong and stalkerish, I jumped to my feet and dressed in all black. Black shirt, black pants, shoes, hat, make up, and I did war paint on my cheek bones. I was going to spy on them and if it seems that he's happy with her, then I'll leave it be. Maybe then I could go out with Harry or George for real......George definitely.

I walked down the stairs and saw Hannah in the corner with Neville. So much for Camo. Should've dressed in red to match the wall.

"Oy! What's up with the war paint?" Ron asked. Thank you, now all attention is on me.

"Just a new look. Ya know? Wanted to experiment a bit." He nodded slowly.

"Ok, weird, but ok." Ron said his goodbye and walked out the portrait hole. Hermione came up to me.

"So, are we going with the plan today?" I smiled and nodded. She went upstairs and ten minutes later she came out mirroring my appearance but she looked like a real combat girl. I walked up and I changed into real camo so we wouldn't look identical. Did my make up over and put dark green lip stick on. There. I walked back down and met Hermione. We hooked arms and she did the charm outside the portrait to change her hair back to the black and green Malfoy knows. We walked to the court yard where they first 'met' and saw Malfoy alone again.

"Now, make it up to look like we've become friends over the week, okay? I'll be hiding again. Good luck." I ran over to behind the stone and watched silently.

Hermione POV:

"Hey stranger." I said as I approached Draco. He was sitting up in the tree instead of under it. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello stranger." He moved over and made room for two, he then held out his hand.

"Uh, I'm not to fond of heights."

"Don't worry,-" I took his hand and he pulled me up to sit next to him. He then whispered in my ear. "I won't let you fall." I almost giggled but I held it in.

"Ok, I trust you enough. So what cha reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"A muggle story huh? Wow, never knew you liked to read those."

"Well, there's not many good stories in the wizarding world."

"Yeah there is. There's _Hogwarts: A History_ which is very fascinating. It's one of my-" I trailed off, almost slipping. "One of my _friends_ favorite books."

"I thought you didn't have any friends." Crap!

"No, I said I didn't have MANY friends."

"Oh," Crap I blew it! "I guess I misheard you." Whew! That was super close. "So what's up with the black camouflage?" I shrugged.

"Just felt like it. Why, got a problem with it?"

"No, just wondering." He put Romeo and Juliet into his bag and we sat in silence. I could tell that his eyes were tracing over my facial features.

"So tell me, what's your real name, Misty?"

"Not quite there yet. Ask me later on."

"Can't you tell me? Is it embarrassing or something?"

"Or something. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want to brag about you to my parents but they'll want to know your full name."

"Not yet. Maybe in a year or so I'll tell you."

"Can you make it sooner?"

"Maybe." Maybe sooner than I thought.

---Next Day in Hogsmeade---

Emily POV:

Hermione, Fred, George and I all sat at a round table in the corner in The Three Broomsticks. Neville and Hannah were sitting in another corner and Cho Chang, I think, and this one Hufflepuff were sitting in another. We all had butterbeers and we were having a great time.

"So tell me Emma, how do you know Professor Lupin?"

"When I was 6 I first met him and my parents named him my godfather since I didn't have one. He was never around much though. So you and Fred turned Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider when he was little? That's mean, but funny." Hermione and I burst into fits of laughter.

"We like your new hair style 'Mione. It's different."

"New hair style? What?" I handed her a portable mirror and she gasped. "Well, he's not here in Hogsmeade today is he?" Just then Malfoy and his cronies walked in. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"What's going on? Why do you suddenly care about what that git thinks?"

"Long story. Just shut up and play along. Put your hood up Puff." I hissed at her. Too late, Malfoy saw her.

"Misty?"

"So this is the mystery girl you were telling us about?" A boy who looked familiar said. Not one of the usual cronies but good looking. He noticed me staring at him and he smirked and winked. True slytherin, whoever he is.

"Yeah, where's Granger?"

"Which one? And why do you care?" I asked.

"Your sister. And I don't."

"She's back at the castle, she's not feeling well."

"Yeah. Nasty stomach flu." Fred piped up. I looked over at Hermione and she was doing her make up. She turned around and faced Malfoy.

"Hey. What's up?" Real smooth Puff. Never knew you had it in you.

"Nothing. Listen, Zabini and I were going to go check out the Shrieking Shack, want to come along?"

"Beat it Malfoy. She's with us today." I said.

"Sorry, Draco. I already said I'd spend the day with these guys. Maybe next time."

"Oh, alright. See you around."

He then left.

"Tell us what's up. Misty?" George asked. We told them what the plan was and that Hermione like Malfoy.

"Come on, Mione. You don't have to pretend you're someone you're not just because of a guy. He should like you for you."

"But he doesn't like ME. He likes Misty and I'm not gonna tell him yet. And no one else will either." She eyed Fred suspiciously.

"Whatever, let's get on with our date." Fred said and he put his arm around her. I looked over her shoulder and whispered to Hermione.

"Malfoy's watching, shake his arm off Puff." She did just that.

"It's not a date, it's a deal. And remember, no touching. That costs extra."

"Costs? Are you making them pay?" I shook my head.

"No, just that Fred has to do my potions homework for me. You won't do it. Our scribble looks alike, too. Now, Malfoy just walked out so wipe off the make up and change your hair." She did so. We finished our butterbeers and got up to leave. When we turned we saw Cho Chang, the hufflepuff, and Harry talking to Neville and Hannah. Harry saw us and waved us over.

"You guys want to head over there?" I asked. George looked over and then he and Fred whispered something to each other.

"Yeah, why not?" Fred said, already walking over. We all followed shortly behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Neville asked, avoiding my eyes. Probably because of what happened yesterday. That was so embarrassing. Fred grabbed a chair and sat down. Great, why don't you all just tie a bulls-eye to my chest and put me in front of an archer? That'll be faster.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you all were up to." I saw the hufflepuff boy eying me suspiciously. I just ignored it.

"Oh, Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry, meet Hannah, Cho, and Cedric." Oh no he didn't. He just left me out! Hannah was glaring at me. I need to get out of here.

"And who's this?" The boy named Cedric asked pointing to me.

"Oh, that's Emily." Neville better sleep with one eye open tonight. I put on a fake smile and acted as happy and upbeat as I could without barfing.

"Well, I can see I'm obviously not wanted here. So I'm going to go to Honeyduke's." I directed the first part to Neville and the last part to George, Hermione and Fred. Fred got up and put the chair back.

"That's ok, we'll come with."

"No, you guys don't have to go." Then Neville gave me look that purely said 'You DO have to go.' Harry finally stepped in.

"Here, I'll go with you Emma." George immediately straightened up.

"No, she's on a date with me. I'll take her."

"Will you guys just shut up?!" Everyone stopped talking and looked directly at me as if I was going to go on and lose my temper. "I have a headache, so I'm going back to the castle."

"How? You can't walk up there, it's freezing."

"I'll manage." I finally just gathered my stuff up and left. I walked into Honeyduke's and saw that it was almost empty. I grabbed some blood pops, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I payed for them and walked outside.

I opened the blood pop's package and started sucking on one. I went over to where we found Harry crying last time we were here and sat down on the rock. I pulled out my zune and turned it onto Paramore's 'Fences'. I then pulled out my book 'Tricks' by Ellen Hopkins and got started reading. I will make it my number one goal to get Neville off my mind.

And, now that I know Hannah, I hate her.


	18. AN Please read Funny experience I had

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a real update but the new chapter is coming soon and will hopefully make you all laugh a bit. Anyway, I just wanted to post this and tell you what happened at my school. This week is homecoming/spirit week at my high school and today was wacky tacky. Me being me(i use that alot, huh?), I wore skinny jeans, an old aqua fairy costume from party city(just the dress adn one glove) I did my make up real wierd and I had blue sunglasses. well, in gym, me and my friend Mary Cris decided to do coon tails in my side bangs with my mascara(real cheap kind). Well, I thought it would come out when I brushed my hair. Wrong, it just made it look real. This was after a whole day of wearing it, not brushing that part of my hair though. I went into the shower and washed my hair and when I came out, IT WAS STILL THERE. The mascara stained my hair and now it looks like I dyed it. It looks so cool and my teachers all loved it. I just wanted to share this little experience with you all. Keep reading and reviewing! Laters.

-Alex


	19. What the french, toast?

**Gah!! I'm a horrible person, I know. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated since well, last year. I just hit a big writers block and drama's going on at school and my grades. Ugh! Just so you all know, I'm going to be updating more frequently but only on the weekends. And when summer starts, I'll update pretty much twice a week. Hopefully. Well, enjoy this chapter. Oh! And just a warning: lots of randomness and hyperness in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Emily POV:

I own nothing. Mild cussing.

I woke up early that night and the sun was still not out. Looking over at the clock and seeing how it was Four thirty in the morning, my body suddenly decided that it needed to pee. Sighing, I threw off the covers and walked into the bathroom.

After doing my business, I decided a quick shower won't be too bad, seeing how I probably wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep. I sighed lovingly as the hot water hit my aching shoulders, probably from hunching over yesterday, reading. I opened my mouth to yawn and was hit by an unexpected pain on the 'hinges' of my jaws.

"Damn, must've been grinding my teeth again." Bad habit I have picked up over the years. After my shower, I was more awake and alert than anything. I decided to get dressed for the day and get an early start. I looked at the clock and it now read 5:00AM.

Dressing in worn out skinny jeans, a plain, red t-shirt, and old converse that have drawings of checkers on the white toe parts, I thought about what I would do this early. Hmm, there's always doing that dream interpretation Trelawney gave us. Nah, that class is a waste of time anyway. I see the grim! Yea right. Old lady's off her rocker.

I grabbed my school bag, two sugar quills, my reading book, my zune and earbuds, my wand, and a black hoodie that was super thick and two sizes too big. Throwing on the hoodie and making my way to the door, me being me, I tripped over something and fell on top of my bed. Hope I didn't make too much noise. I decided to tip toe till I was downstairs. I heard slight snoring coming from the couch and looked over. Not being surprised to see Harry, I continued my way out.

"Maybe I could explore the castle." I turned around on my heel and saw the Marauder's Map on the coffee(or whatever) table in front of the fireplace. I scribbled a quick note to Harry.

'Harry,

Took map. Wanted to explore. I'll return it later.

Emily'

Shaking any feeling of guilt off, I then continued on my way. I decided to make my way out to the Transfiguration Courtyard. By the time I got there, the sun had come up. Looking at my zune, I saw that it was 7:30.

"Damn, time for breakfast. And the time sure passed quickly. Not considering that I got lost twice." I paused for a minute. "Note to self; stop talking to self." I walked to the Great Hall and met Neville and Hannah half way. Ignoring them completely, I walked right past them into the Great Hall. Nothing could break my spirit today. Seeing how my usual place at the table wasn't mine anymore, I sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Harry sat across.

"Oh, here Harry. The bloody thing didn't help at all. I got lost." I handed over the map and food shortly filled the tables. "I'm glad they don't make us wear our robes all the time, that'd be a pain in the ass." Harry nodded in agreement as he piled french toast onto his plate. "Ooh, french toast." I then attacked the remaining toast that is french.

"So, you seem to be in a cheerful mood today." Ron stated.

"Yep, I have decided that nothing is going to bring me down. Today's Sunday, right?" Ron nodded. "Good, we don't have classes." Percy moved over and sat next to Harry.

"Hello everyone. Good morning hopefully?" He directed the question to me mostly.

"Yeah. There's french toast. How much better can it get?" I noticed someone staring at me from the hufflepuff table but ignored him. "Does anyone know why french toast is called FRENCH TOAST? It's not french and it's not toast. Toast is all crunchy and bleh, but this isn't. Why not American toast? I guess not because we already have American Cheese.

And what's up with all the Cheese's? I mean there's Swiss, American, Cream Cheese, Velveeta, Mozzarella, Spray Cheese, String Cheese, Cheddar, Provolone, Pepperjack, Blue Cheese, Brie, Gouda. Not to mention the other cheese's of the world like Sakura, Ackawi, Chimay, Roomano, Parrano, and others. I could go on and on about cheeses. Did you know that I said the word cheese eight times? Oops, nine!" I looked at everyone to see that they were staring at me like I was an escaped lunatic. I also saw that Neville and Hannah had joined my friends and were listening.

"Do you have an obsession about cheese or something?" Percy asked with caution. I smiled at his silly question.

"No, I like to learn about origins of food and where what kind of food there is. Did you know that the Japanese wine Sake is made from rice?" Percy shook his head.

"What's sake?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I just said it's a Japanese wine. Did you also know that Sake is usually drunk from small cups called choko and poured into the choko from ceramic flasks called tokkuri? Saucer-like cups called sakazuki are also used, most commonly at weddings and other ceremonial occasions.

Recently, footed glasses made specifically for premium sake have also come into use. Another traditional cup is the masu, a box usually made of hinoki or sugi, which was originally used for measuring rice. In some Japanese restaurants, as a show of generosity, the server may put a glass inside the masu or put the masu on a saucer and pour until sake overflows and fills both containers."

"How do you know so much about this?" Percy asked. It seems like Percy was the only one who thought I didn't go insane.

"My adoptive parents took me to Japan for one summer but before we left, I had to learn about the origins, style, people, and the food. I was so fascinated by all of it, that I decided to do some more studying about other countries. Mostly about the food. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. That's pretty cool. Can we eat now?" Ron asked. Of course.

"You guys couldn't have eaten while I was talking?"

"We think that's kind of rude." Hermione said.

"Oh. Look, Malfoy and his crew seem to be wanting to join us." I said, looking up to see said person and the kid we saw in the three broomsticks, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Pansy.

"Interesting to hear you babble on about stuff no one cares about, Granger. Looks like you're really related to the frizz haired freak."

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry said, not looking up.

"Ooh, so now you've got time to fight when it comes to your girlfriend."

"And who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Blaise Zabini. And yours is?" He winked. Eww.

"None of your business, Zabini. Now go away." Just then, everyone finished their breakfast and stood up to leave.

"Gits." Was all we said to them, and left. Percy saw someone from Ravenclaw and ran off after her yelling 'Penny, Penny!' I turned to Ron.

"Is that his girlfriend?"  
"Yeah."

"Did you guys tease him about it?"

"Oh yeah!" Fred said, popping in on my left side.


	20. AN 4

**Author's Note:  
**

**I'm back! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of lost interest in the story. But now, I'm back, and I plan on finishing this story(which will take a while) So, I've been writing non-stop since yesterday and I have a new chapter for you all. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope this story still has readers.**

**~Lex**


	21. OMG

I don't own anything but Emily. ^-^ Enjoy.

Chapter 15:

Emily POV:

It's been about a few months since Neville and I broke up. It's now the summer before our forth year and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were on our way with Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie to meet this man and his son. We're on our way to the Quidditch World Cup. SWEET! I'm so excited.

We came to this hill with a tree and met the man.

"Hello Arthur."

"Hello Amos." They shook hands and then Mr. Weasley introduced us.

"Nice to meet you all. And this-ah, now where did that boy go?" We heard leaves rustling and a tall boy jumped out from the tree. Looks like he's a good climber.

"Ah! Here he is, this is my boy Cedric." He started to say something about how he beat Harry in a quidditch match last year. I kept quiet till I heard Amos say something about Cedric being a better player than Harry.

"That's not true, Harry may be the best player there is. It was a cheap shot, Harry fell off his broom and Cedric caught the snitch. Gryffindor would have won if it weren't for those blasted dementors." Living in England for the past year has paid off. There is now a hint of a british accent in my voice.

"Ah, well." Amos said, slightly flustered? Whatever, he leaned over to Mr. Weasley and said "Better keep that one in line."

"I am very much in line, thank you." I snapped. Harry tugged on my sleeve.

"Right, we best be going now. We'll miss the portkey." As we were walking, I whispered to Harry.

"Can you believe that man? 'Keep that one in line' I'm very much in line. Oooh! People like that just piss me off." I mini-ranted. The boy named Cedric trailed behind his father so he could join in our group.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

"Hi." Whatever, pretty boy.

Walking to the portkey was tough on my legs. By the time we reached the portkey, it was sunrise. We had gotten there just in time. Amos requested for everyone to put their hand on the portkey and after a minute, we took off. It was like my hand was permanently stuck to the stinky old boot. After about maybe five minutes, we landed. Hard. And guess who I landed on top of? That's right, Harry freakin Potter...Lovely.

"Alright. Let's go set up our tent. Follow me kids." Mr. Weasley is such a loveable goof. We bid farewell to Amos and Cedric and he smiled at me again. I smiled a small 'What the hell are you looking at?' smile and walked off with my arm linked with Hermione's.

"Mr. Weasley? Would it be alright if we went off to see if any of our friends are here?" I asked. Mr. Weasley looked at me and smiled.

"Well of course. Ronald, Harry, why don't you two go on with the girls? Just stick together and don't get lost."

"Can I go dad?" Ginny piped up hopefully.

"No no, not this time Ginny." Her smile fell.

"It's alright Ginny. Tonight we're gonna have a ton of fun, okay?" I told her.

"Tonight's going to be awesome. Well, see you guys when you get back." Ginny hugged Hermione and I and ran off to catch up with Mr. Weasley. We walked off into the bush alongside the crowds. I hate getting into big crowds.

"Emma?" I heard a small voice call behind me. I turned to see Ron trailing behind.

"Yeah Ron?" I asked.

"Would you mind walking with me?" Hermione heard and gave me a 'I know why he's asking' look. Harry heard too, but just kept walking. I noticed Harry's face get red.

"Sure. Hermione, you walk ahead." There was something not right with Ron. Hermione nodded and joined Harry's pace. They started talking about something, I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Ron, what is it? Something wrong?" I asked. I noticed Ron looking off into the distance when we were walking.

"Does Hermione have a crush on anybody? And why did she start hanging around Malfoy last year?" His ears got really red. Now, to be honest, Ronald is adorable in an awkward way. Both in personality and looks. There are so many guys who I have little kindergarten crushes on at Hogwarts. Well, Harry, Ron, and Cormac McLaggan. And maybe George. Anyway, Cormac McLaggan. Oooh, just the name sends tingles down my spine. I called him a rat head last year, but hopefully this year we can become friends. And hopefully, more. Over the summer, I've grown, my boobs(unfortunately) got bigger, as if they needed to grow anymore. I'm thirteen years old and I have the boobs of a seventeen year old. But anyway, my boobs got bigger, my waist now has more of an hourglass shape to it, I've gotten taller, my hair has grown and is now black with thick dark scarlet streaks, and my cheek bones seem to have gotten a little bit higher. Hermione says I've turned into a boy's dream.

"Yeah, a nocturnal emission." I reply to that. She always laughs at that one.

Well, back to what's happening now. My thoughts went on a rampage again. I tuned back in to what Ron was saying.

"Do you think Hermione and I have a chance?" He finished with.

"I honestly don't know. She's never mentioned any feelings she has for you. I'm sorry Ron." He shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess." He walked ahead and I followed him. We came out to a clearing with a bunch of tents, flags, and groups of people talking, drinking and laughing. Harry was talking to, of course, McLaggan, the reserve Gryffindor keeper. He caught my eye and winked. My cheeks turned as red as a house on fire and I looked down shyly.

"Well, Potter, aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" I noticed his eyes were fixated on me. At that moment, my feet became very interesting.

"Oh, of course. Cormac, these are my friends Hermione, Ron and Emily." He gestured to each of us as he said our names. I was still highly interested in my feet.

"Emma? Why are you staring at your feet?" Hermione asked, I elbowed her in her ribs. I finally looked up and saw past McLaggan's shoulder Neville with Hannah. I felt a wave of confidence just wash over me. I stood straight up, looked Cormac straight in the eye, smiled, and personally introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I held out my hand to shake his, but he did the total opposite of what I expected. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed even worse.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance. I'm Cormac." He finally let go of my hand and I noticed Harry just glaring at us out of the corner of my eye. I felt butterflies as Cormac and I kept eye contact until someone called him. "That's my friends calling me. Well, it was nice to meet you all. I'll see you all later." He smiled at me once more and walked off. I turned to Hermione.

"He. Is. So. Fucking. HOT!" I whispered. Hermione laughed.

"He's a fifth year Emma. Why would he go out with a fourth year?" She asked.  
"Did you not see the way he looked at me? He winked at me AND kissed my hand. Oh, I feel like I'm going to faint." I pretended to faint while dramatically holding a hand to my head. I fell against Hermione and she pushed me back up to my feet.

"Oh that boy gives me chills in all the right places."  
"EMMA! That's horrible!" Hermione was shocked, but I could tell she was trying to keep in her giggles.

"Oh hush woman." She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Uh oh, I think I broke Hermione guys." I said to Ron and Harry. This only caused Hermione to giggle even more. Harry was just glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What? You're going to flirt up a storm with McLaggan and then ask me what!" I felt my fuse starting to burn.

"Oh, now you're going to start some shit with me again now Harry? What is wrong with you!" Tick tock, tick tock.

"You are what's wrong with me! You're like an emotional roller-coaster! You completely toy around with peoples feelings!"

"Who do you think you are Harry! Yelling at me like this? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

"Yeah, okay. Let's see, you played with my emotions, and you played with Neville's."

"Excuse me?" Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

"You heard me! Emma, you're such a bitch sometimes." Tick tock, tick tock...BOOM!

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to Potter? You know what, leave me alone! I'm so done!" I ran off in the direction of McLaggan's tent. It was impulse though.

Hermione was chasing after me. I ran past(almost into) Cormac and I heard him ask Hermione what happened as she ran past him. I ran into what looked like a small, grassy meadow. I couldn't breathe. When Hermione caught up with me, I grabbed a hold of her arm, looked at her, and saw Cormac followed by Ron and Harry come into the meadow. And then I blacked out.

* * *

"Emily?" I heard someone call my name. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to vomit. All I remembered was running into a clearing wanting to just get away from Harry, and then blackness.

"Emma?" I heard Hermione's voice. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by light. The moment my eyes focused to the light, the first two people I see are Hermione, and Cormac. They're like hovering over me. Claustrophobia sets in.

"Alright, I need you two to back off a bit." I sat up and tried to stand but immediately felt like I was going to pass out again and stumbled. Cormac caught me by my waist, and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Woah, you okay?" Cormac asked, not letting go of my waist. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you." I looked around. It looks like someone carried me into a tent, I woke up on a soft bed and the light that blinded me was a lamp. Somebody cleared their throat and I looked towards the entrance. Still holding onto my waist, Cormac guided me back to sit down on the bed. He sat down next to me.

"Well, you're finally conscious I see." Harry was pretty much acting like a total douche.

"If you're going to yell at me again, I suggest you save your breath. Because I know I'm not going to listen." I tried standing up again, this time, I kept my balance.

"Whatever, Mr. Weasley is looking for us. It's almost time for the world cup to start." And with that, he walked off. Hermione thanked Cormac and walked out. I started to follow Hermione until Cormac called me back.

"You really worried us all. All I see is a blur run past me with several people chasing after her. I follow and as soon as I catch up, you collapse. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some stupid shit with Harry again." He nodded.

"Well, maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, we can start hanging out more." I looked at how he was standing, and let me tell you, that was such a mistake. I lost my train of thought.

"Uhh, yeah. I'd...that would be...uhm, that would be nice." He laughed and I just about stumbled again.

"Well, go on with your friends. I'll see you around, Emily." He kissed my hand and walked outside. I followed and was met my Hermione almost jumping for joy.

"Tell me everything! What'd he say? What happened? Did he ask you out? Did you kiss?" She jumped on me with questions.

"Chill out Puff! All he said was that I worried everyone and how maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, we can hang out more. Then he kissed my hand and left. Okay? So chill." We linked arms and on our way back to Mr. Weasley's tent, we talked.

**Well, there you go guys. New chapter, sorry for the long delay.**


	22. What an awesome night

I only own Emily!

Chapter 16

Emily POV:

"Holy shit! I did not!" Hermione was trying to tell me that last year I punched McLaggen. I know I did no such thing.

"Yeah you did Emma. You came downstairs in your pajamas and he made a comment and you looked him straight in the eye and punched him."

"Shut up, no I didn't! All I did was call him a rat head. I never punched McLaggen."

"Yeah you did Emma, ask Fred and George." She was laughing.

"You're finding this quite enjoyable, aren't you?"

"Well of course I am. You're thirteen and have short term memory loss." I hit her arm.

"No I don't. You're something else, Puff." I walked ahead of her and Mr. Weasley's tent came into view. I could see Percy, Mr. Weasley and Ginny waiting outside for us. I looked at Hermione and she was looking through her bag for something.

"Whatcha looking for Puff?" I asked, a plan slowly creeping into my mind.

"Oh nothing." She looked up at me. "What's with the evil smile?" I snatched her bag and started running towards the tent. "Hey! Give me my bag!" She chased me into the tent and as soon as I was inside, Fred and George tackled me.

"Come on guys!" Hermione picked up her bag and was hysterical. She continued looking through her bag. Meanwhile, Fred was on top of me and George was just sitting a few feet away watching Fred.

"Get off me you big boob!" I pushed Fred away and stood up. Mr. Weasley popped his head into the tent.

"Come on guys. Let's go get our seats, the game is going to start in about twenty minutes." I grabbed my bunny bag which had my zune, earbuds, wand, book(Quidditch Through The Ages this time) and a small make up bag. I walked outside and joined Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Harry. We waited for everyone else. Hermione, Fred and George soon followed.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh he's off with some friends. We'll catch up with him in the stands." Mr. Weasley answered.

We walked to our seats and we were at the top of the stands. And I mean, the very top.

"Woah, how high up are we?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, let's just say you'll be the first ones to know if it starts raining!" We heard a snide voice call up from below us. We looked down and saw Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco glaring up at us.

"Oh hello there Mr. Malfoy! Long time no see! I hope you're treating your new house elf well." I said. Mr. Malfoy sneered at me and then they sat down. I threw popcorn at Draco.

"Emily, stop that! That is rude and childish!" Hermione scolded me. I replied by throwing a piece of popcorn at her. I think it might have gotten lost in her hair.

"I think that piece got lost in your hair, 'Mione." I laughed when she finally found the popcorn between her boobs. "My bad." I turned my attention to the game.

A tall person with wiry light brown hair caught my eye a few rows down. I ignored the game and was watching McLaggen. He looked up and smiled at me. Immediate butterflies. I smiled back and he sat down. My thoughts went off somewhere. I started thinking about how it would be if McLaggen and I went out. Being able to kiss those sexy lips whenever I wanted to. Running my hands through his soft hair and being in his strong arms. I'd love to ride his broomstick any day. I got goosebumps at that thought. Ron disturbed my thoughts.

"OY! Did you see that save, Emma? That was brilliant!" I nodded and tried to go back to my thoughts, but when I looked at where McLaggen was seated, he was gone. Sad face. I tried to concentrate on the game but I kept getting distracted. I finally just decided to pull out my zune and listen to some music. Before I knew it, the game was over and Ron was looking at me in disbelief. I pulled out my ear buds and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. What did I do wrong?

"You didn't watch?" He acted like I killed his hamster. Mouse. Rat! Wait, he didn't have a rat. At least, not anymore. Stupid Peter Pettigrew.

"Chill out, yeah I did. But I kept getting distracted. I did watch Ron, don't fret." Ron stomped off.

"Did his boyfriend lose or something?" I asked Ginny.

"No, actually Krum's team won."  
"Awesome. Then he's just pissed off that I didn't watch?" Ginny nodded while sipping her butterbeer.

We walked back to the tent. I felt someone watching me, but when I looked around, I didn't see anyone with their eyes focused on me. When we finally reached the tent, Fred, George and Charlie went off somewhere. Once we got inside the tent, Harry and Ron sat down and started discussing the game and Percy went somewhere to talk to the minister or something.

Ginny, Hermione and I climbed up to the top bunk of one of the bunk beds and talked.

"So, Hermione tells me that you fancy Cormac McLaggen. Is it true?" I blushed.

"Of course it's true, Ginny. I wouldn't lie."

"Hmm, so, does he fancy you too or is it just a one way thing?" I blushed again.

"It's two way." I said timidly. Ginny squealed.

"Okay, so what are we going to do to get him?" Ginny seemed a little too eager for my liking.

"What 'we'? There is no 'we' in this." I don't like where this is going.  
"Oooh, defensive are you?" Ginny mocked.  
"That makes no sense, why would I be defensive?" Hermione was just sitting watching this unfold.

"We need to give you a make over. We must make you irresistible." I shook my head.

"I don't need to be irresistible. He's already shown interest in me, so if he wants to go out, HE needs to make the first move. I'm just going to sit back and wait for it to happen. DON'T interfere." I put emphasis on the 'don't.'

"Fine. Once your plan fails, then we'll try our plan. Deal?" She held out her hand. Ginny was cool and all, but she at times, got annoying.

"Deal, because I know my plan won't fail." I shook her hand.

"Emma? McLaggen's here to talk to you." Ron came in. I gave Ginny a 'I told you so' look and hopped off the bunk bed. I walked outside but immediately ran back inside to grab my sweater. I zipped it up and grabbed my faux fur boots too. I walked outside.

"Wow, you seem cozy." McLaggen was checking me out, I could tell.

"I am. Now, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked. I crossed my arms because I got a chill.

"Here." He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders.  
"No, you'll get cold." He just laughed.

"No, you're frame is smaller than mine. You need it more than I do." I smiled.

"Thanks. So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you again." That made me blush. "You're really cute when you blush." I blushed harder and looked down at the ground.

"Shut up..." I said timidly. I saw him hold out his hand.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure. Just one moment." I ran back inside to tell Ginny and Hermione and to grab my wand, just in case.

"Hey Cormac, just asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I'll be back soon okay?" Hermione gave me the thumbs up and Ginny hugged me.  
"Good luck." They both said. I reached into my bag and pulled out my wand. I hid it in MY jacket, not his, mine.

"Thanks, I'll need it." I winked at them and walked back outside. I grabbed hold of his hand and we started walking.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"You don't want to hear about me."

"Yes I do. Now, tell me, what is it that makes you just so interesting to me?" Cormac stopped. I immediately got nervous.

"Uhm, I don't really know. I'm nothing special." I kinda had a mini freak out. I thought about what Hermione said. I really hope I did NOT punch him last year. I would die.

"Well, you don't let anyone mess with you, you don't care what people think, you have a mean right hook." He stopped there.

"Oh my god, Hermione was right, I did punch you last year. I'm so sorry!" I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. He pulled my hands away and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Hey it's fine. I was being a pig, I deserved it." I smiled.

"God I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. So, wanna hear about me?" I nodded.

"Well, my uncle is an important official in the Ministry of Magic and is friendly with the head of the Auror Office. I'm a skilled flyer and quidditch player, this year I would like to try out for keeper since Wood graduated last year. I once saved six quaffles in a row with a broken arm." I nodded. Now I remember why I had punched him last year, he was a stuck up jerk... He continued. I just tuned him out. After a while I cut him off.

"Well I thought you were going to tell me about like where you grew up, your birthday, favorite color, you know? Stuff like that." I didn't want to hear 'A Hundred Great Saves' by Cormac McLaggen. No he can write a book if he wants people to know about that.

"Oh, well that's kind of useless information, don't you think?" I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm kind of tired. Could you walk me back to my tent, please?" He seemed kind of disappointed.

"Sure." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He walked me back to my tent.

"I'll see you tomorrow or when we get back to Hogwarts, Cormac. G'night." I went to walk inside but he pulled me back by my hand.

"Wait." He went to kiss me but I turned away at the last minute, he ended up kissing my cheek. I squeezed his hand.

"Good night, McLaggen." I walked inside.

"Night Emma." I heard. I walked into the bedroom place with all the bunk beds and joined Hermione and Ginny on the top bunk again.

"What's wrong Emma? You have an odd look on your face." A concerned Hermione asked.

"You mean the look on my face that says thank merlin tonight is over?" Ginny laughed. "I swear, he asked me once about myself. Once! And then I got a front row seat to 'Cormac McLaggen, the Life Story.' Actually, it was more like 'A hundred great saves.' Please, kill me Ginny." I layed down.

"You still have his jacket on." Ginny pointed out.

"Shit! Oh well, I'll just go looking for him tomorrow."

**Review and there will be milk and cookies!3**


End file.
